A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Songfic: Inuyasha se da cuenta de que su corazón le pertenece a Aome y la busca para decirselo sin embargo al parecer llego tarde es un SeshxAome Cap.9: Sentimientos encontrados, Recuerdos...
1. A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo

Pues es mi segundo songfic y decidí hacerlo de esta simpática pareja aunque algo extraña, es un encuentro entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, espero les guste

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su cabello plateado brillaba en su esplendor gracias al brillo que la luna creaba sobre él, aquel poderoso se encontraba sentado en una piedra mientras veía como descansaban sus compañeros en especial una bella humana.

Bah, quien hubiera pensado que el gran Sesshoumaru se enamoraría y de una humana, claro que esta criatura no era cualquier humana era una gran sacerdotisa y antigua compañera de su hermano, sí asi es él youkai ya consideraba a Inuyasha su hermano algo extraño pero posiblemente todo esto se debía a que su corazón había encontrado aquello que le había faltado por mucho tiempo.

Sabía con exactitud la historia que rodeaba a la sacerdotisa que ahora les acompañaba, el tarado de su hermano simplemente le había dicho frases falsas para poder mantenerla a su lado y poder encontrar de una forma más fácil los fragmentos de aquella joya. Al terminar con su objetivo le hizo ver una manera fría la realidad de las cosas; que el simplemente la había usado y que se marcharía con aquel cuerpo hecho de barro.

Que estúpido era, aquella noche él la había encontrado llorando a todo lo que sus ojos daban, aquella imagen por extraño que suene lo había destrozado por algún motivo sintió un impulso de protegerla de hacerla sentir tranquilidad y que parara de llorar. Siguiendo lo que su corazón le dictaba se acerco a la chica y simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos y la consoló hasta que ella considerara que era suficiente.

Desde ese momento la chica los había acompañado a cualquier parte al que él fuera al principio en forma de agradecimiento pero con el paso del tiempo fue por amor, si pues aunque en ese momento ninguno de los aceptará la verdad con una serie de situación obligaron a que ambos mostrarán sus sentimientos y amarse hasta donde el cuerpo aguantará; desde entonces sabía que esa mujer estaría con él para siempre y estaba feliz por ella, aunque mostrará una apariencia fría cuando estaba a solas con ella se sentía libre y mostraba cuanto podía llegar a amar.

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir un aroma muy familiar, sabía que aquel aroma pertenecía al idiota de Inuyasha pero no dejaría que estuviera cerca de ella, se había enterado por boca de la chica que el hanyou la había estado visitando con el fin de que volviera con él, que se había equivocado y que era de ella de quien se había enamora, al principio temió que SU mujer le dijera que se iría pero se sintió dichoso al escuchar que ella solamente lo amaba a él y eso nunca cambiaría que no se tenía que preocupar.

Camino cauteloso con el fin de no despertar al ángel durmiente e ir al encuentro con su hermano. No muy lejos de aquel lugar pudo distinguir la sombra de su hermano que se acercaba pero el no permitiría que fuera más lejos que ese claro.

El sujeto en cuestión detuvo su marcha ante el youkai, ambos hermanos se vieron fijamente por un tiempo haciendo que la atmósfera del lugar se volviera pesada

-Qué haces aquí Inuyasha - preguntó sin rodeos

-Vine por Aome – definitivamente no se iba a dar por vencido

_Contigo sufrió_

_Conmigo vivió_

_Y con tus mentiras llenaste su vida de desilusión_

-Para qué, para que vuelvas a hacerla sentir sola y triste – dijo con sarcasmo el youkai, le molestaba como hablaba de ella con naturalidad, él no era digno de llamarle por su nombre menos de verla

-Desde cuando tú hablas de ella con tanta sutileza, creí que el gran Sesshoumaru jamás se preocupaba por nadie y menos por una humana – era raro que él la protegiera como si fuera un frágil tesoro ese no era Sesshoumaru al menos no el que él conocía

-Eso a ti no te importa o sí? Ahora ella está conmigo y no regresará contigo, así que mejor da la vuelta y evítate la humillación que estás a punto de ganarte – paciencia era una virtud que no poseía y estaba seguro que esa plática terminaría en pelea si no se retiraba rápido Inuyasha aunque pensándolo bien estaría mejor si lo aniquilaba ahí mismo para que Aome ya no estuviera siendo acosada por el inepto del hanyou

-Ja! Si claro y tú crees que yo me rendiré así de fácil, pues te tengo una sorpresa no me iré sin ella porque yo la amo ¿entiendes? Quiero que me perdone y vuelva conmigo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

_NO le hables de amor_

_Ya no sirve un perdón_

_Tu tiempo ha pasado no vengas pidiendo una explicación_

- Qué fácil es decir las cosas cuando tú no las sufriste – esas palabras solo le recordaban todo lo que ella había sufrido por culpa de él y ahora se presentaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, planeaba que ella olvidará aquello, pero se equivocaba

-Se que le dije cosas horribles pero en aquel momento no pensaba lo que decía, ahora entiendo que ella es la mujer de vida – su rostro mostró valentía ante tal comentario, él no dejaría que Sesshoumaru lo alejará de ella aún no podía creer lo que Aome le había dicho esa misma tarde

-Y desde cuando piensas Idiota, que yo sepa eso jamás ha sido algo innato en ti, además sabes de antemano que ella no regresará contigo porque más claro que el agua no te lo pudo dejar con lo que te dijo esta tarde – sabía que eso había hecho eco en la cabeza hueca de su hermano

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

-No creo lo que me dijo, eso solo lo dijo por despecho estoy seguro que si le explico bien las cosas ella me entenderá – aquellas palabras se repetian en su cabeza "_no puedo Inuyasha, porque yo ya no te amo, lo siento, ahora yo amo a otra persona, pero si perdón es lo que buscas ten por seguro que estás perdonado; pero ya no me busques mi respuesta no va a cambiar, Adios"_, no, no lo iba a aceptar iba a luchar por ella hasta donde su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

-Feh! Si que eres estúpido Inuyasha lo único que consigues con esto es engañarte a ti mismo en una patética y tonta ilusión, su corazón ya está ocupado por alguien que no eres tú, entiendelo porque si no me veré en la necesidad de matarte para que la dejes en paz – la poca paciencia que había logrado juntar estaba siendo deshechada rápidamente por los comentarios del hanyou

-Como si tú entendieras que se siente perder a la persona más importante en tu vida, idiota, jamás has sentido nada por nadie no veo porque la preocupación hacia ella – algo le decía que la respuesta que escucharía le rompería el corazón pero aún así espero paciente a que el youkai contestará

-Explicame porque alguien como el gran Sesshoumaru tendría que darle explicaciones a un ser tan inferior como tu? Pero si en verdad quieres saber si, si tengo a alguien a quien proteger aparte de Lin y el bruto de Jacten y no creo que te guste oir las razones así que olvidalo – sabía que eso le carcomería la duda y que Inuyasha no se detendría a no preguntar

-A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta, una que su cabeza le había dicho desde que lo vio pero que no quería aceptar aún así tomo aire y preguntó de nuevo – Acaso esa persona tan importante para ti es AOME? Porque si la respuesta es si eso querría decir que… - no pudo continuar, no podía

-Así es Inuyasha, Aome ahora es MI mujer, después de que tú le hicieras sentir todo aquello decidió olvidarte, desde entonces me acompaña en mis viajes

-Qué estás insinuando con MI mujer ¿Acaso ella y tú….? – no podía creerlo tenía que escucharlo

_Y tú la hiciste llorar_

_Yo la hice mujer_

_Yo soy tu hermano no te quise ofender_

-Si Inuyasha es cierto lo que te estas imaginando – algo dentro de él le decía que aquello lo debió decir con más sutileza pero la ira lo estaba controlando así que eso pasaba a segundo plano.

-Eso es mentira Aome jamás se entregaría a nadie y menos a alguien como tú. Todo lo que me acabas de decir es para que me moleste ¿verdad? – estaba decidido ahora si no se daría por vencido una cosa era que ella estuviera enamorada de él pero otra que la hiciese suya

-Al parecer aún no asimilas lo que acabas de descubrir, pero la verdad no me importa lo que opines sobre el tema, tú tienes la culpa de que ella te haya dejado de amar con todo lo que le dijiste – recordó las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Aome: "_No te preocupes Sesshoumaru porque a pesar de todo lo que en algún momento sentí por Inuyasha no me hará cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti, nunca lo olvides yo a quien AMO es a ti y solamente a ti"_ siendo sellado por un apasionado beso que dio paso a una bella muestra de amor

_Y aunque el tiempo pasa_

_Te toco perder_

_Y si en realidad tu quieres saber_

_Aquí fuiste quien fallo_

-Y auque no te guste aceptarlo las cosas así, mejor resignate y regresa con TU mujer, esa sacerdotisa hecha de barro – la tranquilidad había regresado a él ante el recuerdo

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_Entonces dime_

_Que diablos le hiciste_

_Como pudiste como tanto la heriste_

-No vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma, además ella ya no me importa a quien quiero es a Aome y tú no me impedirás que regrese conmigo

-Después de todo lo que le hiciste aun tienes el descaro de venir a decir semejantes estupideces, vaya se ve la inteligencia no es parte de ti – ahora estaba seguro de que todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto

_Y aunque te duela saber_

_Que soy yo de quien tu mujer se enamoro_

_Da la vuelta sin buscar explicación_

-Nadie es quien para juzgar mis acciones y menos tú, así que muévete o me veré obligado a eliminarte – sacó a Colmillo de acero y se puso en posición esperando la reacción de su hermano

Pero solamente recibió una risa de parte del youkai – definitivamente eres Idiota Inuyasha tú crees que le gran Sesshoumaru va a ser derrotado por un híbrido como tú? Debes haber perdido la razón para actuar como lo estás haciendo, pero eso es lo que buscas entonces te destruire

_Que a ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

Se prepararon y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo con una velocidad increíble haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran con brusquedad al contacto de las espadas, las energias encontradas de ambos objetos ocasionaban que chispas salieran de la unión y destruyeran parte de aquel hermoso claro; la pelea era pareja para asombro del gran youkai que jamás se imagino que Inuyasha pudiera tener semejante poder aún así no se inmuto.

Al contrario del hanyou que estaba impresionado por la habilidad de su hermano pero él no se daría por vencido en una pequeña fracción de segundos ambos hermanos fueron enviados con fuerza al suelo, se levantaron con la misma rapidez y continuaron el encuentro por al menos 10 minutos más hasta que…..

-Ya basta! – la persona que había detenido aquella batalla era la misma persona que inconscientemente era la causante de tan espectacular disputa.

-Aome – dijeron al unísono

-Por favor dejen de pelear – decía mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas – Inuyasha entiéndelo por favor, yo ya no te amo y por lo que veo ya sabes a quien pertenece mi corazón – su rostro se ensombreció pero casi al instante la elevo con dignidad y ternura dirigida únicamente la menor de los hermanos

-Pero Aome, no entiendes te Amo es a ti a quien quiero no a Kikyo – decía esto mientras caí de rodillas ante la confesión, una cosa era oírlo de Sesshoumaru pero otra diferente oírla de la mujer que amaba

Se acerco con delicadeza y sutileza hasta el hanyou se arrodillo frente a él, tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo obligó a observarla – Entiendo lo que sientes, pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes yo ya encontré mi razón de vivir solo falta que tú encuentras tu razón y verás como entonces comprenderás todo lo que te estoy diciendo – concluyó besándole la mejilla haciéndole entender con esto que ese acto era una despedida definitiva con dolor sonrió y entonces acarició con la palma de su mano el rostro de aquella mujer que en una época había dado hasta su propia vida por proteger la suya y no supo apreciar – Tienes razón si con el estúpido de mi hermano eres feliz entonces yo también buscaré pero ten presente que si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré ahí para ti

Aome se levantó y se dirigió a su querido youkai, lo observó por un corto tiempo descifrando lo que su mirada transmitía y comprendió que a pesar de que no lo dijera estaba confundido, disipo esas dudas mientras sus brazos se enganchaban en el cuello del youkai y lo acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, el lord estaba confundido pero con el acto de su amada mujer comenzó a comprender, acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó al principio dulce y tierno pero fue transformándose en uno apasionado y que transmitía todo lo que con palabras no hacían hasta que para desgracia del youkai y gracia de la sacerdotisa el aire les faltó.

En ese momento voltearon a ver a Inuyasha el cual había salido de su ensimismamiento para observarlos y dedicarles una sincera sonrisa ante este acto Aome contesto de igual manera a diferencia de Sesshoumaru que debido a su orgullo no hizo nada. El hanyou planeaba retirarse cuando sintió una cálida mano deteniéndolo, volteó y se encontró con el rostro de la chica que aprovechando que tenía la atención de ambos decidió dar una noticia inesperada para ambos.

-Yo.. Yo.. tengo algo muy importante que decirles, necesito que esten los dos presentes porque es una noticia que les interesa a los dos – no era fácil decir lo que quería en especial porque no sabía como reaccionarían ante la noticia pero no se detuvo, pensó por un momento las palabras exactas para decirlo – Sesshoumaru … eh yo… - no aún no sabía como sacar más valor para decirlo

-Qué es lo que sucede, pasa algo malo? – el nerviosismo que mostraba su mujer no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto y mantenía incierto al joven hanyou

-Bueno Sesshoumaru, pues…. Vas a a ser papá e Inuyasha vas a ser tío – suspiro satisfecha de haber logrado articular aquellas palabras tan difíciles pero le preocupó el no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los hermanos, pero se tranquilizó al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba

-Felicidades Aome, espero que ahora si seas completamente feliz – le dolía pero tenía que ser fuerte ahora comprendía que todo había sido su culpa pero sería feliz si ella lo era

-Gracias Inuyasha, sabía que la noticia sería de tu agrado, además planeó que conozcas a tus sobrinos y convivas con ellos

-Que conste eh, ojala y me dejes llevármelos a jugar y que no vayan a salir con el carácter de Sesshoumaru eso si sería terrible – decía mientras intentaba deshacer el ambiente tan pesado que se había formado y traer de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes al estúpido de Sesshoumaru

-Qué dijiste Idiota? Sería peor si alguno de sacara tu detestable carácter – decía mientras abrazaba a Aome y en un susurro le decía: _"Gracias por hacerme tan feliz"_ – ante este comentario la chica sonrió y le besó, volteó hacía su hermano y continuo – Oye bruto, tienes prisa en regresar?

-Eh? No porque?...oye no soy bruto – algo tarde había entendido

-Y todavía preguntas, en fin lo decía porque estaba pensando en que nos acompañes a desayunar – dijo mientras observaba los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día

-Claro por mi no hay problema, pero eso sí tú pescas no yo – dejó claro el menor ya que según su versión él era el invitado y no debía mover un solo dedo

-Bah! Igual nunca haces nada – observó como su hermano y Aome iban caminando tranquilamente mientras platicaban acerca de temas triviales, poso sus hermosos ojos dorados en aquel paisaje que marcaba el inició de un nuevo día y de una nueva forma de ver la vida para los tres, en eso iba pensando hasta que uno de los comentarios de su "queridísimo" hermano lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

-Oye animal, acaso nos vas a dejar morir de hambre? No creo que eso sea muy bueno para Aome – mientras observaba el vientre de la susodicha y provocando un sonrojo inmediato en forma de respuesta

-Cómo me dijiste salvaje? Ven acá pedazo de engendró te voy a enseñar que no te debes burlar del gran Sesshoumaru – Aome veía con pena ajena como se desarrollaba aquel suceso que más parecía pelea infantil pero que se le iba a hacer al menos ahora todo estaba aclarado y sabía que tendría el apoyo de ambos seres y que su embarazo no sería del todo desagradable ya que planeaba decirle a Inuyasha que trajera al resto del equipo para seguir viviendo aventuras juntos, solo que ahora con dos pequeños más.

Qué como sabía que eran dos pues…. Digamos que ahora poseía un séptimo sentido. Los pensamientos de cierto youkai no eran del todo diferentes a pesar de encontrarse en plena persecución se sentía feliz de que al fin pudiera tener todo aquello que creía nunca se le concedería, todas aquellas situaciones había logrado ablandar su duro y frio corazón.

_A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, rompí mi propio record, este songfic lo hice en dos horas, yo se que algunas personas desearán matarme pero entiéndanme esta pareja es una de mis favoritas pero sin lugar a dudas soy fan No. Del InuxAome

Bueno no olviden dejar reviews eh, me despido esperando leerlos en los siguientes fics, Sayonara

Matta ne!


	2. Y la aventura comienza

Konichiwa!

Bueno por pedido de algunos lectores he decidido subir la secuela de A ELLA QUIEN LA VIO LLORAR FUI YO, así que espero que este fic sea de su total agrado, tratare de que no sean tan aburrido, sin más los dejo con él

------------------------------------------

CAP 1

"Y LA AVENTURA COMIENZA……"

Luego de recibida la noticia, los hermanos decidieron extrañamente para Aome quien pescaría jugando el famoso "Piedra, papel y tijera" mientras los protagonistas decidían un grupo de personajes veían con una gran gota en la nuca la divertida pelea.

Definitivamente no volvería a luchar contra Inuyasha en ese juego tan estúpido pensó Sesshoumaru, después de 15 minutos y de una humillante derrota Sesshoumaru decidió dejarlo por la paz e ir a pescar el mendigo pescado. Inuyasha aprovechó para burlarse abiertamente del youkai provocando que una "pequeña" venita saliera de la frente del demonio y que por su cabeza se formularan 1001 formas de asesinar a su hermano y haciendo que pareciera que había sido accidentalmente. Sin embargo él no dejaría a sus cachorros sin el idiota de su tío, si había alguien apto para ser el objetivo para que sus cachorros aprendieran a usar sus garras y su instinto de supervivencia era en definitiva el hanyou.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció de pronto en su rostro provocando que nuestro querido Inuyasha pegará un brinco 10 metros lejos de su ahora sicótico hermano; bueno talvez las cosas no serían tan aburridas pero Aome sabía de antemano que esa era la forma de demostrarse cuanto se querían. La sacerdotisa se acerco sigilosamente hacia el youkai que había decidió realizar un homicidio aunque le gustaba más la idea que fueran sus cachorros los que realizarán esa acción, se sobresaltó por el hecho de que Aome lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le susurraba que fuera por algo de comida porque su estómago estaba exigiendo alimento y que no sería justo que sus bebés sufrieran también; ahora si le quedaba claro su mujer tenía un buen sentido de persuasión, sin más se alejo del lugar para emprender esa tan divertida actividad junto a su inseparable acompañante Jacken.

Al marcharse Aome le pidió a Inuyasha que retornará a la aldea y les dijera a los chicos acerca de lo que habían platicado. No muy conforme se marchó pues sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba la chica estaba más indefensa y por ende necesitaba que alguien la protegiera. Al llegar a la aldea pudo visualizar a cierto bulto blanco inmóvil en el suelo pues desde el aire todo se veía diminuto pero se calló de bruces cuando notó que el bulto blanco se había movido y pudo observar que era la anciana Kaede; se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Inuyasha hace ya tiempo que no venías – la anciana esperó paciente la reacción casi inmediata del visitante

-Feh! Si me desaparecí anoche además no vine aquí a oír tus sermones, por cierto has visto a los muchachos – pero su pregunta fue respondida por…..

- MALDITO PERVERTIDO, HENTAI QUITE SU MANO DE AHÍ – seguido por un golpe estremecedor que logró ahuyentar a las aves que se encontraban reposando en los árboles del susto, lo cual solo hacía confirmar la golpiza que la taiji-ya le había proporcionado al houshi

- Parece que eso contesta tu pregunta Inuyasha – la anciana río al escuchar que ya se habían despertado

- Ese tonto de Miroku cuando irá a entender que no debe ser un pervertido – solamente cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio pues todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la imagen de Aome vagó por su mente haciéndolo caer en la realidad y recordar el motivo por el cual había regresado

- Al parecer pudiste hablar con Aome pero tu rostro me dice que no fue algo agradable cierto? – soltó un gruñido, esa anciana sabía dar en el clavo aún se preguntaba si de verdad no era pariente de Urasue pero borró esos pensamientos cuando vio a Shippo acercarse a él a toda velocidad

- No! Aome ama al inútil de Sesshoumaru y está embarazada – comentó con un dejo de tristeza y alegría mezclado lo cual no paso desapercibido por la anciana – duele pero creo que me lo merezco, jamás supe apreciar la presencia de Aome junto a mí y me deje segar por un sentimiento que hacía tiempo se había alejado – no esperó a que la anciana le volviera a preguntar por eso se había adelantado tratando de sonar seguro y feliz

- Veo que la noticia te afecto pero… - calló debía ser cautelosa no podía herir más el corazón del joven hanyou – supongo que mientras ella sea feliz tú también lo serás no es así? – Sonrío satisfecha al ver que su comentario había logrado devolverle la felicidad al joven – si tienes razón, esa es la razón por la que me encuentro de regresó – por mucho que lo intentará no podía engañar a la vieja

- Entonces no los veré en mucho tiempo, bueno pero que se le va a hacer – se retiro del lugar dejando al hanyou solo con sus pensamientos hasta que siento que cierto kitsune le arremetió con un fuerte (a clasificación del zorrito) y certero golpe

-Auch, oye que te pasa mapache por que hiciste eso? – ese golpe lo había traído a la realidad pero para desgracia de Shippo no de la mejor forma, sin embargo no se inmuto y descargó aquello que había guardado por mucho tiempo contra el hanyou – TOOOOOOOOOOONTO! – Inuyasha no esperaba esa respuesta de parte del chibi, hubiera esperado que inventará cualquier tonta excusa pero esto nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ni en sus peores pesadillas – A quien le llamas tonto?

- Pues a ti a quien más, crees que no oí lo que la anciana Kaede y tú estaban hablando? – pequeñas pero visibles lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla del peque que de pronto se encontraba en los brazos del hanyou, Inuyasha limpió el rastro salado de su rostro y sonrió con sinceridad cosa que extraño al kitsune pues sabía de los sentimientos de este hacia la sacerdotisa – porque sonríes, acaso no estás triste porque Aome no va a regresar con nosotros? – Inuyasha intento responder pero el zorrito prosiguió con su monólogo

- Bueno que quien querría regresar con un retrasado como tú

-Qué? Oye – pero volvió a ser ignorado

- Ahora entiendo porque Aome no quiere volver con nosotros, si regresa tendría que soportar tu mal carácter todo el día, eres insensible, tonto, orgulloso, desorientado, débil….. – no pudo continuar porque extrañamente se encontraba inconsciente y con un gran chinchón sobre su cabeza mientras un extraño joven respiraba agitado y con una visible ira en su rostro

Mientras que con Sango y Miroku pues digamos que las cosas no eran del todo distintas, la primera se encontraba encaminándose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede alegremente mientras que el segundo se encontraba inconsciente el suelo y con una clara marca de mano en la mejilla izquierda pero prontamente recupero la cordura y se apresuro a alcanzar a la exterminadora que al sentir su presencia apresuro el paso tratando de dejar al pervertido que trataba de alcanzarlo

Minutos después todos se encontraban acomodados en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede esperando que el hanyou les comentará algo acerca de su viaje pero al parecer Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras exactas para decírselas pues aunque Shippo había oído la conversación que había sostenido con la anciana no le había contado todo en su totalidad, tenía frente a él tal vez no la mejor panorámica de amigos preocupados así respiro profundo como tratando de darse ánimos y comenzó su tan amena historia que al final de algunos minutos había logrado el shock inminente en sus amigos

El primero en reaccionar fue el kitsune que debido a su agudo oído (metiche) pudo formular su teoría y sonrío ante el hecho de que al menos seguirían juntos en sus viajes y aventuras, de a poco la siguiente persona que volvió al mundo de los concientes fue el houshi que permaneció en silencio ante la expectativa de Inuyasha ya que no era muy cómodo el ver las diferentes reacciones de sus amigos pero una sonrisa sincera de parte de Miroku le calmó un poco los nervios, la reacción que más temía era la de la taiji-ya pues sabía de antemano el cariño tan grande que le guardaba y que siempre le reprochaba el no saber valorar a la miko cosa que siempre le retaba pero entendería si su reacción era gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz puesto la situación en la que ahora se encontraban era por culpa suya

Un suspiro tímido atrajo la atención de los presentes hacia Sango quien cerró los ojos por unos instantes para ordenar sus ideas y ponerlas en orden, sabía que aunque le gritará y le maldijera a los cuatro vientos no serviría de nada además Inuyasha era su amigo y no lo haría sentir más culpable de lo que a sus ojos aparentaba, así simplemente se limitó a decir – Bien entonces supongo que al menos las cosas entre ustedes quedaron claras ¿cierto? – el hanyou solamente afirmo con la cabeza no tenía ganas de entablar gran conversación y le agradecía internamente el que formulaba una pregunta directa en la cual no tuviera que dar tantas explicaciones

-Bien entonces que esperamos para partir, Aome nos ha de estar esperando, en marcha chicos – fue la respuesta alegre de la taiji-ya que se levanto del suelo y comenzó a preparar sus cosas acto seguido los otros dos se levantaron y la imitaron mientras que Inuyasha salía de la cabaña hacia el Goshinboku recordando momentos en los cuales había compartido con aquella chica, lo tenía decidido si ella era feliz estando con Sesshoumaru entonces él también estaría feliz pues en su momento ella también había decido lo mismo

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una voz tranquila pero ronca lo llamó informándole de que podían marcharse miró al cielo y pudo ver a Kirara y montada en ella a Sango y Miroku claro que Shippo se le subió al hombro a Inuyasha y fue así que emprendieron el viaje hacia el encuentro con su querida amiga, ¿amiga? Vah! Para él jamás sería amiga

Mientras que el campo donde se encontraba la miko pues las cosas al menos habían estado tranquilas desde la partida de los hermanos y sin Inuyasha cerca Sesshoumaru no podía provocar discusiones sin sentido (Bueno, el que las inicia es Inu pero él tiene la culpa por seguirle el juego) Aome comía tranquilamente su recién frito pescado con tantas ganas como si nunca hubiera comido si las cuentas no le fallaban Rin podía asegurar que ella ya llevaba mínimo seis pescados, para Sesshoumaru era algo normal que su mujer comiera tanto sus cachorros necesitaban la mejor alimentación y él estaba dispuesto a dárselas

-Señorita Aome no crees que ya comió muchos pescados – preguntó curiosa la pequeña al ver el apetito voraz de su interlocutora, la chica levanto la vista y fijo sus ojos en los de la pequeña y con una enorme gota en la cabeza simplemente movió su vista hacía el alimento y corroboró que lo que le decía Rin era cierto – si sigue comiendo así se va a poner gordita y el amo Sesshoumaru ya no la va a querer – bien dicen que el embarazo es causa de comportamientos raros pero el youkai no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que este embarazo le haría sufrir, sintió como dos ojos se habían posado sobre su figura y resignado habría los ojos pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su mujer con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos que le miraban acusadoramente la confusión fue total y su rostro no se encargo de cubrirlo

Maldijo por lo bajo la buena recepción que tenía su mujer pues al ver la reacción de Sesshoumaru, Aome había dado rienda suelta a sus lágrimas mientras lo miraban negativamente el resto de los presentes, intento recordar que había sucedido para que llegarán a esa situación y entonces comprendió el porque de la actitud tan triste de la chica, sin inmutarse se levantó de su cómodo lugar y camino en dirección a la miko quien seguía sin apartarle la mirada no soportaba verla de esa manera así que dejaría claras las cosas, claro que no lo haría enfrente de los demás pues su orgullo y honor eran muy grandes como hacerlo en público (no, no van a hacer nada de lo que estén pensando… por ahora) le extendió una mano a la chica que dudosa aceptó levantándola delicadamente del suelo y guiándola hacía la espesura del bosque, ya adentrados y seguro de que ninguno lo había seguido con el pretexto de que era muy peligroso para la futura madre se volteó hacia la chica que hacía bastante había dejado de llorar y ahora no mostraba un rostro triste sino molesto pues caminar no era una de sus mejores habilidades

El youkai observo divertido el rostro de la chica que hacía pucheros mientras le alegaba lo insensible que podría ser y aún viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba la hacía caminar grandes tramos, claro que para Sesshoumaru 10 Km. no eran nada pero si se ponía a pensar con cuidado su mujer era humana y aunque poseyere un gran poder espiritual no tenía buena resistencia física así que tal vez tenía razón en alegarle pero no le dio mucha importancia. Era extraño pero desde que había tenido contacto que sus labios no había hora del día que no los deseará aunque por fuera tuviera una cierta distancia con ella, Aome sabía que era lo que sentía o pensaba con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar cada gesto de su rostro situación que la hizo vagar en los recuerdos de cuando se entregaban mutuamente y sin restricción no podía negar que era apuesto y por sobretodo se mantenía muy al tanto de ella pero no podía negar lo bien que lo hacía, dicho pensamiento provocó que la sangre fluyera a sus mejillas pues le admiraba lo que pensaba inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior reprochándose el tener ese tipo de pensamientos no es que no le gustará pero que pensaría Sesshoumaru si supiera lo que ella se imaginaba con él eso sin contar que se hacían realidad a la hora de hacerlo

Ante tal movimiento de parte de la chica Sesshoumaru no reparo en posesionarse una vez más de eso dulces labios, acorralo a la chica contra un árbol y probó de nuevos aquellos pétalos de flor que tanto le gustaban casi al instante Aome fue correspondiéndole mientras se dejaban embriagar de aquel mundo de sensaciones que solamente él le provocaba poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso mientras sus lenguas recorrían aquellos lugares que conocían a la perfección, deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y le dio un suave apretón consiguió ahogar en su garganta un gemido emanado de la chica pero si algo odiaban mutuamente era necesitar el oxígeno para sobrevivir así que con culpabilidad se separaron mientras respiraban agitadamente – No te voy a dejar de amar solo porque estés gorda, además debes alimentarte bien ya que mis cachorros no saldrán desnutridos y torpes como el idiota de Inuyasha – vaya que sabía ser gracioso cuando quería Aome soltó una carcajada ante semejante comentario si bien era sabido que no era de su completo agrado tampoco le desagradaba y talvez era esa forma de ser la que la había hecho enamorarse de él

Mientras el youkai encontraba fascinante un punto imaginario en el bosque la chica aprovecho para robarle un corto pero no menos apasionante beso mientras tomaba su mano y se regresaban al campamento donde seguramente Inuyasha ya estaría de vuelto y eso le provocaba alegría pues eso significaría que sus amigos vendrían con él. Mientras más se acercaban al lugar donde habían dejado a Jacken y Rin se podían percibir voces débiles para el oído de la chica pero perturbadoras para los del joven pues reconocía esas voces y no es que los detestará por ser humanos como el decía sino que sabia que Inuyasha estaría ahí y pues aún seguía con la firme idea de hacerle un sangriente "accidente"

La taiji-ya se encontraba conversando amenamente con la pequeña acompañante del youkai mientras el houshi y el hanyou observaban detenidamente algún punto específico del espeso conjunto de árboles que habían en la región, asimismo el kitsune se encontraba lanzándose miradas de odio junto con el sempiterno acompañante de Sesshoumaru pues ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se acercará a su "protegido". Aome al ver la escena no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió en dirección a sus amigos, estos al divisar a la silueta que tanto esperaban pues no la hicieron esperar y fueron a su encuentro

Sango fue la primera en correr hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura mientras le susurraba cuanto la había extrañado y que se alegraba que al fin había encontraba la felicidad la pelinegra le contesto en igual sentimentalismo y reía mientras le agradecía el estar siempre con ella, el pequeño kitsune fue el segundo y no tardo en soltar lágrimas mientras insultaba a Inuyasha de todas las formas conocidas por haber hecho que se marchará de su lado dejándolo solito con un demente ganándose por cortesía de nuestro querido hanyou un buen golpe y obligando a Aome a propiciarle un Osuwari por su reflejo

Miroku veía con tranquilidad aquella escena hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hasta el youkai que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación por unos instantes el silencio reino y fue entonces cuando decidió que debía saludar a la chica como se debía, se acerco a paso lento y cuando estuvo frente de ella sonrío y la abrazo sin malicia alguna (wow eso es un milagro) pues no quería ganarse una buena paliza de parte de los tres mayores (demasiado bueno para ser cierto) aunque su mano extrañamente le exigía moverse uso toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó de la jovencita que lo miraba divertida al entender el porque no se había propasado todavía

-Y dime Aome, que vas a hacer ahora, supongo que viajarás no es así – conocía a la perfección a su amiga y su fascinación por la aventura y el peligro así que la respuesta no se hizo esperar – Así por eso le pedí a Inuyasha que los trajera para poder seguir con nuestro viaje y estar juntos – el zorrito que ya había vuelto en sí escuchaba atento la platica de las jovencitas y observó detenidamente a Aome notó un cambio, ligero, pero perceptible para él no solo físicamente al parecer su olfato había captado una mezcla entre su aroma y un nuevo aroma un tanto diferente pero talvez solo comparado con el del youkai, su vista descendió hasta el vientre de su "madre" adoptiva y frunció el seño no le molestaba que ella estuviera esperando cachorros de Sesshoumaru pero le provocaba malestar el pensar que talvez ya no le prestaría atención como antes

La chica al sentirse observaba bajo la mirada encontrándose con la del chibi quien rápidamente le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas siendo respondida de igual forma, mientras tanto un poco alejados de aquel lugar dos hermanos se miraban con algo de… mmm… rencor, la atmósfera alrededor de ambos era pesada y podría haber sido cortada con una tijera Miroku veía fijamente mientras intentaba averiguar quien sería el primero en atacar y dejar ya sea viuda a la señorita Aome y sin tíos a los cachorros de Sesshoumaru con este pensamiento una gota se deslizó por la cabeza del houshi e ignorándolos olímpicamente se metió en la plática de las chicas quienes no habían notado lo que ocurría a sus espaldas

-Veo que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru están comenzando a llevarse bien no lo cree señorita Aome – atrayendo con esto la atención de las jovencitas quienes al no entender las palabras voltearon hacia los mencionados y comprendieron las cosas – al menos ahora ya pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin matarse o herirse – continuo el houshi pero se detuvo al ver el rostro preocupado de la miko llamando con esto la atención de Sango que no se había dado por enterada de lo que ocurría en ese momento – la notó preocupado podría decirnos que es, acaso es por los hermanos Taisho – inquirió mientras la miko movía afirmativamente su cabeza – no es normal que estén viéndose y estén tan tranquilos – algo en su interior le decía que algo muy grande iba a suceder y que talvez uno de los dos saldría lastimado – talvez es porque ud está presente señorita, recuerde que la guardan mucho cariño – no entendía el porque con eso ella no cambiaba su semblante – eso no tiene nada que ver, la última vez que estuvieron juntos terminaron en el destruyendo la mitad del bosque – comentó tranquila mientras seis pares de ojos la miraba atónitos, ya sea porque había estado practicando con sus poderes o porque con el embarazo sus sentidos se habían desarrollado un presentimiento la obligó a observar la mano de Sesshoumaru que en cuestión de segundos apretó la empuñadura de Tokiyin y en un reflejo quizá porque algo dentro de ella la motivo pronuncio una hermosa palabra – OSUWARI – el collar hizo su trabajo y estrello la cara del hanyou en el suelo con fuerza

-Pero que diablos te pasa Aome – le molestaba que defendiera a Sesshoumaru cuando el no había hecho absolutamente nada para que ella le dijera esa temible palabra pero al notar el rostro de asombro de todos y que sus ojos no estaban exactamente sobre él, se levantó rápidamente y giró hacia donde todos estaban viendo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que todo el hermoso bosque detrás de él estaba destruido no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza pensando que si ella no hubiera hecho eso posiblemente él no estaría con vida, volteó a un lado para encontrarse con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaba que lo veían de forma tranquila – lo hice porque quiero que estés cuando nazcan los bebés pero me gustaría que estuvieras en una pieza y "VIVO"- esto último lo dijo alzando la voz para que cierto youkai entendiera que aún no era tiempo de planear un homicidio en contra de su adorado hermanito

Sintiéndose el centro de atención de todo cuanto había a su alrededor bufó molesto un Feh! Mientras veía como había quedado el bosque después de su ataque aún no entendía como esa mujer había logrado reaccionar en fracciones de segundos si Inuyasha que era poderoso aunque jamás lo aceptaría no había detectado las intenciones que tenía. Algo le decía que no había sido solamente Aome sino que por extraño que parezca algo más había motivado a que ella notará su objetivo

Sus agudos oídos pudieron captar aunque eran débiles dos presencias de, si su instinto no le fallaban, youkais y que siguiendo el sonido procedían de….¿el vientre de Aome?. A no, eso si que no, no era posible que sus propios cachorros estuvieran defendiendo al idiota de Inuyasha

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente mientras intentaba disipar las estúpidas ideas que se le venían a la mente diciendo como nota mental el tratar de no mantener mucho contacto con los conocidos de su mujer ya que podría llegar a pensar cosas inútiles para él

Aome suspiro y con resignación observó el cielo, definitivamente este solamente sería el inicia de una gran aventura…..

Al fin lo terminé, vaya que me termine pero es que cuando me llegó la inspiración mis padres se pusieron en el régimen de ahorremos energía y me prohibieron usar la pc, gracias a Dios no pueden soportar mucho tiempo sin ver tv así que ya pude volver otra vez

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic "A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo" y que por "x" o "y" razón no dejaron mensajes, por cierto quiero la ayuda de ustedes en dos puntos importantes para la historia

1. Qué nombres les puedo poner a los "cachorros" me encanta decir y escribir eso le agradecería toda la ayuda que puedan darme, en cuanto al sexo creo que lo decidiré dependiendo de la cantidad de nombres que reciba por sexo; y

2. Con quién les gustaría que dejará a Inuyasha, no me gustaría dejarlo solo pero no se con quien lo dejó

Así que ya saben, estare esperando los reviews, y ahora la contestación de los mensajes

**Valerya Lisseth: **me alegra que te haya gustado, está también es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que este capitulo te guste y muchas gracias por tus palabras

**Ks: **siento la tardanza, pero ya ves aquí está espero sea de tu agrado, me alegra que haya sido de tanta aceptación, gracias por tus palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante

**Jenny: **pues la mera neta si, Sesshoumaru es uno de los mejores no tengo porque negarlo y creo que por eso me inspire al oír la canción; sin embargo creo que pondré algunas situaciones divertidas para provocar la ira de mi amado youkai, espero te guste

**Luz-Potter-Li: **Gracias, a mi también me fascino como quedo aunque creo que de ahora en adelante me inspirare a hacer más de SeshoxAome y de InuxAome, pero definitivamente la segunda es mi favorita, espero sea de tu agrado el fic, sayonara

**RubyMoon: **Pues la verdad tienes razón, había que darle una lección a Inuyasha para que se de cuenta de que perdió algo valioso por algo tonto, me alegra que te haya gustado, así que aquí te dejo el siguiente

**SoraLove: **pues para mi desgracia la canción no la invente yo sino que el gran Don Omar y la canción se llama "Quien la vio llorar", pues ya ves que no tarde en actualizar; si gustas te envió la canción, me avisas en un review

**Rosario: **ya se que no pudiste dejarme un review pero igual gracias por tu apoyo, espero que pronto puedas dejarme uno

Así que sin más me despido esperando sus reviews, tratare de no tardar en actualizar pero la Universidad y el trabajo me mantienen algo ocupado, en fin igual apresurare a mi cerebelo a imaginar la siguiente situación ¬ ¬Uuu

Matta ne! nn

"_Liberate de todo aquello que te impide alzar el vuelo del triunfo"_

_César Guzmán_


	3. Los sintomas

Lo siento, de verás que lo lamento, no tengo perdón porque esta vez si que me pase, pero bueno lo importante es que al fin pude actualizar, solo espero que no se hayan molestado por haber dejado tanto tiempo, así que sin más les dejo con el fic

----------------------------------------------------------

**TERCER CAPITULO**

"**LOS HERMOSOS SINTOMAS"**

- Qué alguien haga algo porque me está revolviendo el estómago – gruñó molesto cierto hanyou logrando que todos los presentes lo vieran resignados, desde el incidente del bosque y la protección de sus sobrinos habían transcurrido ya dos semanas, dos hermosas semanas, bueno al menos para algunos para otros no

- Inuyasha no podemos hacer nada más que darle algunos medicamentos pero jamás lo detendremos – le comentó molesta Sango a Inuyasha, era irremediable pero cierto la situación al principio no había molestado pero después del sexto día a cualquiera le darían ganas de hacer una cirugía práctica para sacar el molestar del estómago de la miko

Hacía una semana Aome había comenzado a mostrar los famosos síntomas normales de un embarazo o normal en lo que cabe la palabra, tanto el hanyou como Sesshoumaru, Shippo y Kirara trataban en lo posible de no estar cerca de ella pues uno de los síntomas eran aquellas horrendas nauseas que provocaban que al menos la mitad intentará imitarla. Al cabo de un rato cierto youkai hizo acto de presencia, pues si su olfato no le fallaba al menos ya se encontraba mejor – Cómo sigue Aome – no le gustaba mostrarse sumiso ante los amigos de su mujer pero ante todo estaba su bienestar y el de sus cachorros – Bien, ya se encuentra mejor no te preocupes – las palabras de la exterminadora lo tranquilizó pero cierta peste le hizo recordar que su hermano estaba con ellos – Oye, Inuyasha- llamó a su hermano mientras conjeturaba un plan para asesinarlo, aquella idea no se le saldría de la cabeza hasta verlo cruzar las puertas del más allá – Qué – le impresionaba que Sesshoumaru le dirigiera la palabra pero aún así trato de no hacerlo notar

- ¿Te marea el aroma que ronda el aire ahora que los síntomas se han presentado? – Preguntó maliciosamente mientras unas imágenes rondaban su mente – para qué quieres saberlo, ¿Acaso te importa lo que opino? – algo le decía que debía tener cuidado con lo que vendría – No, no me interesa pero necesito saberlo – la paciencia no era su virtud y su hermano parecía disfrutar hacerlo perderla – Bueno, la verdad si – poco le importaba lo que él pensará pero le sería de ayuda si quería eliminarlo – Te voy a dar una misión y más te vale que lo hagas bien, Idiota – sabía que aquello le molestaría y entonces podría llevar a cabo su misión – Me estás pidiendo a mí un favor – río por lo gracioso de la situación pues no era normal que Sesshoumaru le pidiera un favor y menos a él – Ja, Ja, no seas estúpido – el comentario no le agrado pero tampoco agregó nada – No es un favor, es una ORDEN – no dio pausa a que el hanyou protestará – Debes ir a las montañas del norte y subir a la cima, ahí se encuentra una planta con seis picos color negro, deberás traerla con eso Aome se sentirá mejor y ya no tendrás que oír sus quejas – no le gustaba que Sesshoumaru lo tratará de aquella manera pero si con eso ayudaba a que Aome ya no se sintiera tan mal, lo haría – Bien, lo haré – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la espesura de la arboleda

Mientras tanto una miko se encontraba a la orilla del río donde tomaba un relajante baño acompañada de su inseparable pequeño – aaaaaaaah, que bien se siente tomar un baño a estas horas, no lo crees Shippo? – preguntó aliviada al kitsune que mantenía la mirada pérdida en el agua, aquella situación atrajo la atención de Aome que cautelosa se acerco a Shippo – ¿Shippo me estás oyendo? – tampoco recibió respuesta, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo estar en sus pensamientos talvez no era nada de que preocuparse, pero el pequeño no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que Aome podría olvidarse de él cuando nacieran los cachorros, aquella idea le aterraba no le gustaba pues apreciaba a la miko como si fuese su madre

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aome había salido para tomar un baño y cierto youkai se encontraba alerta aunque por fuera no lo aparentará, observó como todo a su alrededor se encontraba en total tranquilidad, Rin corría alegre tras una mariposa mientras Jacken trataba de cuidarla o cuidarse de ella, hasta ese momento Sesshoumaru aún no lo lograba descifrar, continuó con su inspección y un poco más alejados encontró a la exterminadora y al monje mientras preparaban el almuerzo, sus ojos persiguieron cierta mano que se dirigía hacia un lugar prohibido, sonrió aunque nadie lo haya visto pues sabía como terminaría aquella escena, cerró los ojos y espero – Maldito monje, pervertido, quite su manota de allí – seguido de aquellas palabras un sonido fuerte le siguió, abrió los ojos y notó como una silueta en forma de mano femenina se hacía presente en la mejilla del houshi

Aquellas situaciones ya se habían hecho cotidiano en la vida del youkai que aunque nunca lo aceptaría le gustaba pues le demostraba que no estaba solo y jamás lo estaría, un olor a jazmines circundó el lugar y unos pasos suaves le indicaron que aquel hermoso ser se acercaba, lentamente abrió sus ambarinos ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos chocolates que lo seducían y lo hacían sentir bien y en paz, rodó sus ojos para asegurarse que nadie estaba viéndolos al comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, se extraño pero no le dio importancia y en un rápido movimiento coloco a la miko entre sus poderosos brazos y la sentó en su regazo, le agradaba su aroma y la calidez de su piel – Me preocupaste, ya te habías tardado – era extraño pero con ella no podía ocultar sus miedos y preocupaciones – Lo siento, no era mi intención – se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos aquella sensación era única, lentamente sus ojos se encontraron y como guiados acortaron la distancia entre los dos y se fundieron en un beso lento y apasionado mientras todo su alrededor desaparecía quedando solamente ellos dos, lentamente se separaron y él observó como los ojos de Aome brillaban como solo ella podía hacerlo, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y su respiración acortada, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus labios un poco más rojos de lo que siempre eran debido a la intensidad del beso

A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, Aome estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor pues su amor era correspondido y prueba de ellos eran aquellas dos esencias que ahora llevaba en su interior y que místicamente la habían unido más a Sesshoumaru, mientras sus sentidos se habían desarrollado rápidamente al igual que sus habilidades mágicas, sonrió y observo aquel rostro que le gustaba ver, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos – Sesshoumaru, Aome ya es hora de comer, vengan o se acaba – Miroku sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al darse cuenta de que habían interrumpido y que Sesshoumaru no le había agradado aquel gesto, dio media vuelta y desapareció rogando a los dioses que lo ayudasen a que el youkai no intentará matarlo por su intromisión

- Creo que debemos ir, no querrás que tus hijos se queden sin alimento – lo miró divertido al ver la cara de reproche que había echo y con delicadeza la levantó del suelo al tiempo que se acercaban con los demás, la vista le indicó a Aome que aquellos pescados se veían apetitosos por lo que se acerco más pero aquel aroma hizo un efecto totalmente distinto, al notar el cambio de color en el rostro de la chica todos los presentes la veían preocupados pues no entendían a que venía aquella mueca – creo que…yo…disculpen – y corrió a una velocidad increíble hacían los adentros del bosque que todos se quedaron pasmados, pero suspiraron al unísono al entender el porque de su huida, después de un moderado tiempo la miko regresó, ya se le veía mejor y notó que el aroma del lugar había cambiado ya no olía a pescado ahora olía a manzana, aquello le abrió el apetito – Oye Aome ya te encuentras mejor? – temía la respuesta – Si, Sango no te preocupes ya me siento mejor, pero creo que.. – no pudo terminar de hablar pues un pequeño kitsune la veía triste, perdido y talvez resentido, se acercó al zorrito – Shippo porque me ves así – el pequeño al notar la presencia de Aome tan cerca dio un brinco y la observó detenidamente y en un acto reflejo contesto – Nada Aome, solo me preguntaba cuanto tardará Inuyasha en volver – sonrío nerviosamente pues no quería que se enterarán de lo que últimamente rondaba su cabeza

- Oye es cierto, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – no era que no le importará pero era cierto fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el hanyou no estaba, algo le indicaba que el culpable de que no estuviera era su amado youkai así que lo miró como esperando una respuesta – Solamente lo envié a las montañas para que te traiga unas flores que te ayudarán con los mareos – no podía decirle que lo había hecho con el fin de que muriera pero si lo hacía se limpiaría las manos y nadie podría culparlo, no era que fuera cobarde solo que en ese momento no quería provocar el enojo en su mujer, un ruido en los arbustos los distrajo de su platica y se prepararon para deshacerse de cualquier monstruo, pero

- Tú, pedazo de animal ahora verás que te cortó en pedazos – el dueño de aquella hermosa oración era nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha que venía con rasguños por todas partes, trozos de su haori desgarrados, unas flores extrañas en su mano izquierda, sus ojos ardían en furia y en su cabello venían bien arraigadas pequeñas ramitas, ante aquella imagen solo atinaron a reír descaradamente por el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, las burlas fueron las gotas que rebalsaron el vaso de su paciencia y en ataque de furia desenfundo a Colmillo de Acero al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Sesshoumaru, que lo veía entretenido logrando con habilidad librarse de todos sus ataques cosa que solo provocó incrementar la furia del hanyou – Inuyasha pero que te paso, porque vienes así, acaso tuviste problemas para traer esa insignificante flor – pregunto sarcásticamente pero mentalmente maldecía el que aún siguiera con vida

- Nah, no te preocupes que no tuve muchos problemas – le respondió de igual forma – solamente tuve que enfrentarme a una manada inmensa de zorros, que irónicamente creyeron iría a destruirlos y proclamarme el dueño de sus territorios, después tuve que evitar cientos de filosas espadas de tierra que misteriosamente salían de la montaña conforme avanzaba, a mitad de camino me tope con unas horrendas mujeres que creyeron que yo sería su rey y que me quedaría con ellas y les daría hijos, después de salir de ahí me encontré con un enorme oso que me creyó su alimento enviado por los espíritus y me persiguió por dos horas hasta que logré convencerlo de que mi carne era bastante desagradable y solo le provocaría dolor de estómago, al llegar a la cima me tope con una hanyou que creyó que yo era un ser maligno que iba a robar el tesoro que resguardaba, pero después de convencerla de que a mi no me interesaba un collar de plata que no tenía ningún poder y para rematar al llegar al lugar donde me dijiste me dicen que aquella flor se encontraba en las faldas de la montaña, así que me regrese y tuve que pasar por segunda vez por todas aquellas situaciones hasta encontrarla – todos los espectadores de aquella batalla estaban atónitos ante la explicación de Inuyasha

Ambos pararon de golpe sus ataques al sentir una extraña pero intensa aura en aquel lugar, Inuyasha reconoció aquel aroma a ira e instintivamente volteó la mirada al tiempo que Sesshoumaru le seguía y ambos clavaban sus ojos en el dueño de semejante poder espiritual, tragaron saliva y esperaron nerviosos (si, aunque ustedes no lo crean Sesshoumaru también) la reacción de la miko – Inuyasha – aquel tono no le agradaba y solo significaba una cosa, ella diría aquella horrible palabra – acércate – con temor se acerco hasta donde estaba ella – bien, déjame revisar tus heridas – su tono se volvió suave y dulce al tiempo que un poder cálido salía de sus manos y curaba las lesiones del hanyou, aquello atrajo la atención del youkai que se molesto por la reacción de su mujer, en especial de sus cachorros pues aunque aún estaban pequeños el podía oír las risitas que emitían, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo Aome continuó hablando – Sesshoumaru me puedes decir porque Inuyasha tuvo que pasar por todo eso – su voz seguía siendo calmado y controlado por lo que meditó sus palabras, no quería recibir una reprimenda de su parte – porque en aquel lugar estaba la flor, lo único es que no recordaba donde exactamente se encontraba – mintió, cosa que logró ya que gracias a su rostro inmutable nadie dio por echo lo que hizo – De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez creo que lo mejor será recordar bien el lugar donde se encuentran las cosas, agradezco su ayuda chicos pero no quiero que lo hagan a cambio de arriesgar su bienestar por mí, aparte me gustaría que siguieran con VIDA pues no deseo que mis hijos nazcan huérfanos de tío o padre, ¿queda claro? – su mirada inquisitoria amenazó al youkai de no volver a intentar asesinar a su hermano, cosa que aparentemente le dejó claro, pero no descartó, si no era ahora sería después pero de que lo haría, lo haría

Luego de sanar a Inuyasha se acerco pausadamente a Sesshoumaru que se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol mientras contemplaba en estrellado cielo, delicadamente deposito un beso en los labios del youkai que recibió gustoso, la vio enternecedoramente hasta que el rostro de su amada cambio por una de reproche - ¿Qué sucede? – pedía internamente que no lo fuera a regañar por el accidente del hanyou – Tengo hambre – aquellas palabras provocaron que una gota resbalará por su cuello pues no esperaba esa confesión – mmm y que deseas comer – no podía negarle comida y menos a ella – me dirás loca pero – se detuvo pensando si debía decírselo o no, pero no podía retractarse – tengo ganas de comer un…un… - el solo pensar lo que debía decir le avergonzaba a diferencia de él que le hipnotizaba la forma en que sus mejillas tomaban ese color recordándole momentos únicos que disfrutaba cada vez que se fundían en un solo ser – No te avergüences en decirlo – la motivo – pues, alguna parte de un monstruo cualquiera – de todas las cosas que le pudo pedir jamás se imagino que le pediría algo así, río abiertamente al notar como la cara de su mujer mostraba la confusión en persona – No te asustes por tus antojos es normal si esperas a cachorros en tu vientre, recuerda que son mis hijos y por ende sus gustos son como los míos – sus palabras la hicieron verlo con un extraño tic en el ojo mientras acoplaba cada letras en su mente tratando de comprender a los youkais así que asintió – bien espérame aquí y te traeré algo de acuerdo? – la depósito suavemente en las raíces al tiempo que se alejaba de aquel lugar en busca de aquel extraño antojo el primero de muchos más que le proseguirían

Elevo su mirada al cielo mientras agradecía todo lo que vivía ahora y rezaba por que le enviarán a esa persona especial a su querido hanyou, pues aunque estaba segura de que ya no lo amaba no era fácil olvidarse de alguien que ocupo por mucho tiempo sus pensamientos y como ambos habían acordado serían buenos amigos

----------------------------------------------------------

- No puede ser, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta – respiraba agitadamente mientras en sus manos una filosa cuchilla doble daba vueltas tratando de intimidar a su adversario, que poseía el doble de su fuerza y la terciaba en tamaño – Si las cosas continúan de esta forma no podré seguirlo protegiendo – observó como sus discípulas intentaban inútilmente de deshacerse del monstruo fijo sus hermosos ojos grises en una joven de gran poder y aura, en un movimiento ágil estuvo a su lado y con seriedad la vio directamente a los ojos azules de aquella figura – Keylan debes tomarlo y huir lo más rápido de aquí, esa será tu misión de ahora en adelante – la chica la vio confundida – Pero sensei, esa misión se la debería de dejar a Yura ella posee los poderes para protegerlo – temía a la misión no deseaba alejarse de aquel lugar y abandonar a sus camaradas en aquel lugar – No, Keyla esa misión es tuya únicamente, se que aún no es hora pero debido a las circunstancias deberás hacerte cargo. Desde tu nacimiento estaba escrito que serías tu la guardiana, por favor tómalo y huye, no dejes que nadie lo posea – las palabras de la sensei fueron acompañadas por una caricia que le transmitía la confianza que le tenía, en un momento sus mejillas comenzaron a marcar un camino salado que rápidamente limpio con el dorso de su mano y con seriedad pero tristeza afirmó – De acuerdo, sensei si ese es mi destino, lo cumpliré – sabiendo que sería la última vez que se verían abrazo a su discípula con amor y protección al tiempo que un rayo rojo las atravesaba a ambas, o al menos eso creían – pero que – no pudo terminar al notar que a ella no le había echo daño el ataque pero su maestro había sido herida mortalmente

- Sensei – las lágrimas caían voluntariamente por sus mejillas, mientras la mano de su sensei las limpiaba y con una sonrisa en sus labios le decía – Tu destino está escrito desde hace muchos años, recuerda que aunque seas la guardiana eso no implica que cierres a tu corazón a nuevos sentimientos, no olvides Keyla que debes vivir feliz para no arrepentirte de lo que no hiciste o hubieras hecho, siempre estaré contigo no lo olvides, es cierto que tus poderes aún no han sido desarrollados completamente pero viviras situaciones que te harán crecer en todos los sentidos y entonces podrás entender la razón de la vida "el amor" – fueron las últimas palabras de su sensei y se convertía en una bola de energía y se introducía dentro de su ser, ágilmente se acerco al templo y tomó el objeto que con tanta dedicación había protegido, lo colgó en su cuello y silenciosamente desapareció del lugar, mientras sus compañeras caían en la batalla

- Prometo que no la defraudaré maestra, le prometo que cuando sea fuerte vengare sus muertes, ese ser no merece vivir – su rostro se tornó frío y las últimas lágrimas resbalaban por el mismo al tiempo que desaparecía entre la espesura de los árboles y su mente guardaba aquellas escenas de la sangrienta noche que había vivido

El sol daba sus primeros rayos al mundo que despertaba de aquellos sueños que alegraban a algunos y los hacían desear a otros, desear que lo que vivieron fuera simplemente un sueño y no una realidad

----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, al fin lo termine, la verdad me gustó como quedo aun así sigo pidiendo su colaboración para el nombre de los bebes y que me digan de que sexo les gustaría que fueran, espero que haya sido de su agrado pues mi imaginación se había tomado vacaciones alrededor del mundo y no me aviso, pero ya está de regreso

Como verán de ahora en adelante el fic estará lleno de suspenso, ya que algo nuevo acaba de ocurrir así que esperen a ver que sucede pues la cosa se pondrá mejor, después de eso creo que pasaré a responder a los reviews

**Dulce: **aunque tarde pero aquí estoy, por supuesto que dejaré la personalidad de Sessh igual pues eso es lo que lo hace atractivo, gracias por la ayuda la tendré muy en cuenta, así que espero contar con tu apoyo

**TLAP: **gracias por su apoyo chicas y pues aquí el nuevo cap espero sea de su agrado

**Ks: **gracias por tu sugerencia, en definitiva los cachorros parecen querer mucho a ti tío aunque eso le moleste a su padre pero que se le puede hacer, jejeje pues ya ves que la relación entre los hermanos va mejorando cada día porque ahora ya no piensa en como hacer para desaparecerlo sino que ya los esta poniendo en práctica

**Jenny: **para serte sincero eso del origen de los nombres no importa mucho, mientras tengan nombres no hay problema, en cuanto a los nombres me pareció hermoso el de la niña tienes razón si se abrevia dice amor, me gusta, no te preocupes con lo de Inuyasha ya veré con quien lo dejo

**Death Mask: **gracias por tus palabras, eso me motiva a seguir adelante, también agradezco tu ayuda

**Lintu Asakura: **jejeje me alegra saber que te ha gustado, espero que este también te guste, el SeshxKag también es una de mis parejas favoritas

**Hanna Kenshina: **te agradezco el apoyo que me brindas, así que para compensar aquí está la continuación espero que te agrade tanto como los otros

**La novia de Sesshoumaru: **me alegra que te guste y me agrada saber que cuento con tu apoyo hasta el final, perdón por la demora pero tuve problemas con la imaginación

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic y espero haya dejado satisfechas sus expectativas, no olviden dejar reviews ya saben que yo acepto de todo

Matta ne!


	4. La pesadilla de Shippo

Se que se estarán preguntando el porque no hay capítulo nuevo, pero reviese el capítulo y lo arregle además de que no apareció la última parte, quedo un poco mejor a mí parecer pero no estoy segura

Yo se que me he tardado en actualizar pero de verás que no había tenido tiempo para ello, estaba con parciales en la universidad y un resto de trabajo, así que no podía hacer más, pero ya todo eso termino y espero poder actualizar más seguido

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que la historia sea de su agrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

"**LA PESADILLA DE SHIPPO"**

No había pasado más de una hora cuando Sesshoumaru regresó de su travesía con un gran paquete tras de sí, aquello atrajo la atención del resto del grupo que se conglomeró alrededor de Aome

Sabían por boca de la chica que el youkai había salido en busca de un antojo que se le había dado, el olor que emanaba del paquete no traía buenas noticias para los presentes que rápidamente se taparon las narices por el aroma – ¿Qué diablos trajiste Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó un asqueado hanyou – no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – espetó al tiempo que dejaba caer la bolsa mostrando su contenido

Aquello no arregló la situación sino que al contrario la empeoro, Sango corrió rápidamente tras unos árboles, el monje palideció enormemente y el pequeño kitsune mostraba su desconcierto viendo inquisitoriamente el contenido, Sesshoumaru, Aome y viceversa – acaso estás loco, como se te ocurre que Aome se comerá eso – vociferó molesto Inuyasha mientras observaba el antojo de la miko – eso es lo que ella me pidió, es lo que le estoy dando – no comprendía la molestia del grupo pero tampoco le importaba

Aome es humana, ella no comería eso – señaló enfurecido, era cierto que era fuerte y que era increíblemente extraña y eso mismo la hacía única, pero no era para nada bestia y eso incluía que ella pudiese digerir eso – cállate, es MI mujer y ella se puede comer eso – contestó buscando la respuesta a su idea de asesinar a su hermano, aprovecharía esta oportunidad y si Aome le regañaba diría que el le había incitado, era convincente y prácticamente real así que decidió seguirle la corriente a Inuyasha

Mientras los hermanos peleaban, Miroku veía como Sango vaciaba su estómago, el pequeño Shippo veía anonadado la imagen frente a él, su rostro palideció y su mano temblaba al igual que sus labios de los cuales parecía querer salir algún sonido, ninguno de los presentes prestaba atención, seguían en su amena lucha de saber si Aome estaba o no capacitada para comer lo que Sesshoumaru había traído

Shippo intentaba vanamente de hacer que los adultos prestasen atención a lo que estaba viendo, en un movimiento inesperado el pequeño kitsune camino hacia atrás sin despegar la vista y por ello no observo que detrás de él se encontraba Kirara, pisándole la cola logrando que emitiera un gruñido llamando la atención de todos – grrrrr – gruñó molesta para la poca preocupación de parte de su pequeño amigo, los chicos al notar que el kitsune no se disculpaba como era costumbre dirigieron su vista hacia él que señalaba temblorosamente hacia donde instantes antes había estado Aome y su inusual alimento

¿Qué sucede enano, por qué no hablas? – preguntó curioso Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru veía fijamente el dedo que señalaba y se guió en aquella dirección, observando como su mujer caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos con una sonrisa surcando su rostro – me pueden explicar que le paso a Sango – preguntó confusa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga – Aome… tu… - preguntó nerviosamente mirando por encima de Aome dándose cuenta de que nada de lo que había traído su hermano estaba, Sango que en ese momento había logrado controlar su emocionante tarea volvió la vista hasta donde estaban los demás y entonces comprendió el porque las caras de sus amigos y la sonrisa de victoria del youkai

Acto mismo que logró que la taiji-ya comenzará su rutina otra vez - ¿yo qué? – preguntó inocentemente ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos – tú te comiste lo que trajo – aquello le provocó que su estómago se revolviera, era cierto que el era hanyou y que parte de su ser le indicaba que podía alimentarse de otros demonios, jamás lo había echo, sin embargo no entendía como su "cuñada" había comido todo aquel paquete que contenía vísceras, carne en trozos de los cuerpos de las bestias y otras partes más que de solo verlas daban nauseas

La susodicha volteo la vista hacía donde se suponía debía estar su alimento y regreso su mirada hacia sus amigos – pues si, tenía hambre – declaró caprichosamente, mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amado y deposito un suave beso en sus labios en señal de agradecimiento, gesto que recibió gustoso Sesshoumaru, percatándose hasta ese momento de que la presencia de su protegida no estaba con ellos - ¿Dónde esta Rin? – aquella interpelación dejó perplejos a los demás que se veían inquisitoriamente entre ellos como esperando que alguno contestará

Sonrieron nerviosamente y en acuerdo mental todos se dirigieron hacia el hanyou quien al comprender la situación en la que sus adorados amigos lo habían metido suspiró resignado y observo fijamente a su hermano por cierto tiempo – no lo sé – contestó de lo más normal mientras se volteaba y se encaminaba hacia el árbol más cercano pero un osuwari lo hizo que recordará el sabor de la tierra; se levantó molesto y observo a la propietaria de tan sutil frase – pero que hice ahora para que me dijeras eso – escudriñó molesto

Pero lo que observo lo dejó confundido sus amigos poseían un color blanco en sus pieles y una imperceptible risita nerviosa para el oído humano, sus ojos se encontraron con unos de color chocolate que conocía a la perfección y observó como con gestos le señalaba tras suyo al tiempo que Sesshoumaru bufaba molesto por algo que había fallado, recordó el gran cariño que su hermano le guardaba a la pequeña por lo que al comprender que había metido la pata intento corregirlo pero se le hacia extraño que no hubiera intentado matarlo por su descuido

Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de que Aome ya no le recitaba el conjuro a menos que fuese para protegerlo así que tragando fuertemente volteó observando nuevamente que si no hubiera sido por la intercepción de la miko probablemente en este momento estuviera reuniéndose con su madre y su padre. Aome siguió con la vista los pasos del youkai que en cuestión de instantes desapareció de la vista de todos, suspiró pues sabía que aquella no sería una buena noche, al menos no para Inuyasha, era inexplicable pero últimamente se le había estado dando el proteger al hanyou de su amado, no era que en el pasado no lo hubiera hecho, pero algo en su interior le hacía sobreprotegerlo, talvez demasiado para el gusto del youkai que comenzaba a sospechar que sus hijos se guardarán un gran cariño al idiota que tenía por hermano

Bajo la vista suavemente y posó su mano sobre su vientre, aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por un pequeño que veía triste la escena, le carcomía la duda, sabía que ella le quería pero con la llegada de esos cachorros probablemente ya no le prestará atención y talvez hasta se alejará de ellos, unos sollozos se hicieron presentes pero rápidamente los controlo para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, observó nuevamente como Aome veía con ternura su vientre y sus ojos adquirían un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, aquella visión lo descolocó completamente y en silencio desapareció de la vista de todos

------------------------

Llevaba algo de tiempo caminando entre la espesura del bosque, era increíble como a pesar de sus habilidades como hanyou no pudiese encontrar una salida – que rayos tiene este bosque que no tiene fin – exclamó molesta viendo a su alrededor intentando en vano encontrar algún olor que la guiará a alguna aldea o algo similar pero al parecer la naturaleza estaba haciendo de las suyas jugando con los aromas, mezclándolos, confundiéndola – si no hubiera sido tan bruta me hubiera fijado que jamás había salido del templo – murmuró cansada de andar sin rumbo sentándose a descansar en una gran roca en medio de aquel lugar

Recordó brevemente a todas sus compañeras y en especial a su sensei de quien ahora portaba su energía con el fin de convertirse en la protectora de aquel collar tan especial, fue en ese momento en que cayó en cuenta del porque no conocía aquel lugar – yo jamás salía por la parte de adelante – recordó al tiempo que una gota resbalaba por su cuello, respiró cansadamente mientras veía todo a su alrededor, de un salto llego hasta la copa del árbol y comenzó de nuevo su carrera, pero una mano le impidió el paso

Observó con cuidado al dueño de esa mano y se encontró con que era de una enorme bestia que al parecer no estaba sola – genial – gruñó intentando buscar una forma de salir de aquella molesta situación – entréganos el collar – sentenció la bestia, intentando golpear a la chica, la cual evadía los golpes con evidente facilidad, aquello solo lograba que la ira del monstruo aumentara – y porque supones que yo se lo daría a alguien tan débil como tú – contestó arrogantemente mientras enfilaba sus garras para atacar – mocosa – rezongó – atáquenla y no tengan piedad – vociferó al resto de sus acompañantes quienes se amotinaron sin darle espacio para poder responder al ataque

De entre las ramas una enorme pantera de dos colas salió en su auxilio, comenzó a atacarlos mientras la chica entendía que no era alguien en su contra, guió sus garras hasta el resto de los enemigos y así estuvieron por un cierto tiempo hasta que no quedo nada en pie, únicamente aquel ogro que la había atacado al principio – bah, tu no eres rival para mí – inquirió, de un salto llego hasta arriba sorprendiendo al sujeto que no observo cuando había echo aquello, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque en el momento en que iba a hacerlo la chica elevo su mano el aire – GARRAS DE ACERO – gritó y sus garras rasgaron al demonio desintegrándolo en el acto, cayó elegantemente y sacudió suavemente su haori

Gracias – musitó entregándole una sonrisa sincera a la pantera que la había ayudado - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – el nombrado maulló respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica – ya veo, te llamas Lince – la pantera se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella y comenzó a mover suavemente la mano de la chica intentando que ella se relajará – mi nombre es Keyla – contestó alegremente mientras acariciaba a la pantera frente a ella – te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje – cuestionó observando como el felino afirmaba volviéndose a su forma miniatura

------------------

No fue mucho el tiempo que llevaba buscándola cuando la encontró jugando con A y UN en un claro no muy lejos del lugar, su rostro no se inmuto pero dentro de su ser una calidez le embriago – Rin vamos, es hora de dormir – con aquello dicho se volteó sabiendo que sus seguidores estaban tras él. No tardó mucho en encontrar el campamento pues el apestoso aroma de su hermano circundaba por el lugar, pero no lograba opacar el delicioso aroma de su mujer, era tan exquisito que aspiro un poco más de lo habitual para poder retenerlo en sus pulmones y rememorando ocasiones especiales

La noche se había dejado caer sobre el Sengoku y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban descansando como no lo hacían cuando estaba Naraku con vida, la luna y las estrellas junto con el susurró de la brisa nocturna los acunaban tiernamente creando hermosas imágenes en las mentes de casi todos los integrantes del grupo, aquel extraño sueño lo despertó sobresaltado

Nuevamente tenía aquellas pesadillas, respiro hondamente y trato de tranquilizarse, sabía que no había sido real pero le daba miedo el solo hecho de que su sueño en cualquier momento se haría realidad, observó a todos sus compañeros y río tristemente mientras en su mente se mantenían frescas las imágenes que lo atormentaban

Noche a noche desde que se enterará del embarazado de su "madre" como la había adoptado Shippo mantenía pesadillas que pocas veces lo dejaban descansar; sabía que no debía mostrar su debilidad ante lo demás pues eso lo haría ver débil, pero las noches se habían convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en su única confidente de la tristeza que albergaba a su adolorida alma, se levantó perezosamente y camino sin rumbo fijo por el bosque buscando con eso despejar su mente, sabía que no debía alejarse mucho pues los demás monstruos aprovecharían aquello y podían herirle, pero si estaba cerca del youkai no habría problema.

Pero aquello también le incomodaba pues sabía que aquel legendario demonio se encontraba con ellos porque Aome portaba la semilla de su descendencia en su interior, no negaba que le tenía un gran amor a la miko y que lo demostraba de una manera muy extraña, pero era su forma de ser y por eso Aome lo amaba

Se despertó un poco cansada ya que últimamente tenía extraños sueños en los cuales su protagonista era un collar y la perla de Shikon y si está última estaba relacionada entonces nada bueno podía significar, intentó moverse pero fue hasta ese momento que notó los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru sujetarla hacia él, sonrió mientras observaba embelesada el relajado rostro del youkai, se veía tan tranquilo e inocente, algo contrario a lo que solía ser cuando estaba despierto

Volteo sorprendida hacia los arbusto notando como una pequeña bolita peluda castaña desaparecía entre los mismos, la preocupación se hizo notable en su rostro pues recordaba que no era la primera vez que veía a Shippo estar levantado, sabía que últimamente estaba teniendo pesadillas pero no había querido obligarlo a hablar, deseaba que lo hiciera cuando él lo creyera conveniente pero estas últimas iban en aumento y al parecer cada vez eran peores pues el sueño luego de aquello no volvía a su pequeño y las únicas veces que lograba dormir tranquilamente era cuando Inuyasha lo noqueaba; se soltó suavemente del abrazo de Sesshoumaru y se encamino hacia el mismo lugar donde había visto que el pequeño había desaparecido

Camino lentamente apreciando el mágico paisaje que la noche brindaba del bosque, pero sus oídos captaron pequeños sollozos que reconoció enseguida, aumento la velocidad y busco desesperadamente con el lugar hasta dar con lo que buscaba, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba y con una dulce mirada lo abrazo, Shippo se sobresaltó pues al parecer había dejado que sus sentimientos lo desconectarán del mundo y no notará el aroma de la persona que ahora lo abrazaba amorosamente – no llores Shippo – trataba de mitigar el dolor que le causará aquel sufrimiento, no sabía que contenían aquellas pesadillas pero no le gustaba verlo así – Aome – murmuró lentamente como intentando buscar las palabras correctas pero sin verla a la cara – cuando nazcan tus cachorros me vas a olvidar – preguntó sin rodeos, hacía tiempo que deseaba preguntárselo y ahora parecía que era el momento adecuado

Al no obtener respuesta sus sollozos se hicieron un poco más audible aún así trataba de no ser escuchado – por qué lo preguntas – contestó al poco rato, viendo al pequeño que ante aquella cuestión había elevado su rostro viéndose fijamente por algunos segundos – por que sueño que tú ya no me quieres cuando nacen tus cachorros – musitó bajito intentando que el llanto se amenizará pero muy al contrario éste parecía ir en aumento

Sonrió abiertamente al comprender el temor de su pequeño – no te preocupes pequeño – le decía al tiempo que sus frentes se unían – para mi siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeño Shippo y eso no cambiará – afirmó mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente del kitsune que la veía inquieto – ¿De verdad? ¿No me estás mintiendo? – inquirió dudoso, ante aquellas palabras sintió que su corazón se desgarraba, ¿tanto así temía su pequeño? – no te estoy mintiendo, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón – su corazón le dio un vuelco mientras sonreía, sabía que Aome no mentía y sus ojos reflejaban que hablaba con sinceridad, se abrazó fuertemente a ella y entre balbuceos logró preguntarle – puedo dormir contigo – sonrió para sus adentros estaba feliz de que le hubiese creído, no deseaba verlo en aquel estado y haría todo lo posible porque se sintiera importante, ya pensaría con el tiempo que le pondría a hacer, por el momento estaba segura de que debía contestarle – sabes que no tienes que preguntarlo, lo recostó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo para que pudiera conciliar el sueño perdido – Aome me cuentas un cuento – preguntó tímido, a lo que la chica asintió, su voz melodiosa recorrió el bosque dándole un armonía única y un ambiente agradable para aquel momento

_Hay un cuento _

_Que me trajo un día el viento_

_Que me enseñe a reír_

_Que dan ganas de vivir_

_Donde las hadas existen _

_Y no hay corazones tristes_

_Y en abril surcan flores de colores mi jardín_

_Y en abril surcan flores de colores mi jardín_

_Hay un cuento_

_Donde vive un sentimiento_

_Que nunca va a morir_

_Que se quedan junto a mí_

_Donde no llegan las penas_

_Donde solo hay gente buena y es así_

_Es un cuento que podemos compartir_

_Es un cuento que podemos compartir_

_Has que tu cuento valga la pena_

_Has de tu sueño la ilusión_

_Y que se asome la primavera_

_En las calles de tu corazón_

_Has que tu ángel nunca se vaya_

_Que cuide al niño que hay en vos_

_Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas_

_Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Hay un cuento que contaban las abuelas_

_Que te puedo contar_

_Para que puedas dormir_

_Donde la mala se paga y los buenos siempre ganan_

_Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin_

_Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin_

Río complaciente al notar que el pequeño respiraba tranquilamente y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer las pesadillas ya no lo atormentarían, se recostó suavemente en el tronco de un árbol aún con Shippo entre sus brazos y se acomodó hasta dar con el lugar correcto dejando en ese momento que sus párpados se cerrarán y comenzarán un largo camino por el cual el pequeño kitsune ya había recorrido

_Así que ella posee la perla de Shikon – _una silueta se movía ágilmente entre los arbustos cerca de Aome y Shippo – _Bien, le informare a mi señor –_ y con estas palabras desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que me quedo bien pero a petición del público lo hice, pues muchos lectores me pedían que hiciera algo con el pequeño Shippo y aquí tiene la respuesta, espero allá sigo de su total agrado

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews no saben cuan feliz me hicieron con sus comentarios:

**Paula:** no te preocupes por lo de los bebes, ya veré como le hago en cuanto a si dejarlo con kikyo pues la verdad muchos me han pedido que no lo haga, así que pueden respirar tranquilos que le voy a crear un personaje inventado, creo que con eso dejo felices a muchas personas

**Ks:** pues ya ves que fue lo que le pidió Aome, jejeje aunque creo que no fue del total agrado de todos, gracias por los nombres están muy bonitos, claro que siempre existirá ese amor asesino entre hermanos eso es lo que los hace especiales y pues conforme si keyla será la pareja de Inu pues aún lo estoy pensando pero más creo que sí

**Jenny:** perdón por la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo el tiempo y mi pen drive no se pusieron de mi lado esta vez, pero ya tienes esta nueva aventura, oye eso de los sicarios me dio otra idea pero creo que la agregare más tarde

**Sesshoumaru.forever:** muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de verdad que me halagas y por eso aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**Kikyo-dono: **gracias onee-chan y con lo de la continuación ni te preocupes pues está historia la tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo y se más o menos como terminarla aunque nunca esta de más la ayudita jejeje

**Katia:** gracias por tu ayuda, creo que los sexos de los bebés ya se están definiendo a ver como termina para cuando llegue el parto, gracias por tu comentario

**TLAP: **pues la verdad amo a Inuyasha con todo mi corazón y pues no puedo dejarlo solito, no sería justo, es cierto que hirió a Aome pero está ya lo perdono; y pues tu idea me gustó mucho no dudes que la pondré en el fic, sería genial verlo con síntomas jajaja, a ver como me sale

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima, Sayonara

**La novia de Sesshoumaru: **sip contigo me aseguran el sexo de los bebés y pues gracias por tus palabras

**Lintu asakura: **jejeje simpático y cómico tu review me gusto mucho, y como lo piden acá está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes

**Dark Angel Love: **las características me gustan mucho y no te preocupes que lo tendré en cuenta sería divertido que así fuera, los nombres están hermosos aunque creo que uno me recuerda a Yoko Kurama jejeje, me alegra que te guste el Seshxkag y muchas gracias por tus palabras me animan enormemente y no te preocupes que mi imaginación está de vuelta

**Dulce: **creo que a la mayoría si no es que a todas nos gusta Sesshoumaru, hay que ser sinceras es guapetón y único, gracias por tus comentarios espero poder contar con tu apoyo

Ahora que he terminado de responder como era debido no me queda más que despedirme y esperar que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas o lo que se les ocurra, sayonara

Matta ne!


	5. Un nuevo enemigo

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

"**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO"**

Despertó rápidamente al notar como el aroma de Aome había desaparecido de los alrededores, observó como todos dormían placidamente y una pequeña vena apareció en su frente al notar como su "queridísimo" hermano dormía profundamente sin percatarse de la ausencia de su mujer – estúpido hanyou – musito por lo bajo al tiempo que se levantaba para seguir el camino que momentos antes tomará la mujer que ahora ocupaba su corazón

Un sorprendente ruido llamó la atención de los demás durmientes que salieron rápidamente de sus hermosos sueños para colocarse en posición de ataque, observaron sigilosamente todo con agudeza pero respiraron resignados al encontrar al culpable de aquel sonido – idiota ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó un molesto hanyou mientras se quitaba la "pequeña" piedra de encima – dime Inuyasha ¿falta alguien? – le preguntó omitiendo la pregunta que le formulará momentos antes Inuyasha, no le iba a contestar que aprovechando la ausencia de su mujer habían intentado asesinarlo, pero se había detenido porque matarlo tan rápido no sería divertido

Busco desesperadamente entre sus compañeros y fue cuando descubrió que Aome no se encontraba con ellos como tampoco Shippo, supuso que andarían juntos así que le resto importancia – han de estar caminando por ahí como siempre – fue lo único y último que dijo antes de esquivar el letal ataque de su hermano, que al parecer no le había echo gracia el comentario – tú si que eres estúpido – corrió rápidamente pues el lugar se había inundado de un asqueroso aroma, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedería así que acelero su paso hasta encontrar el río y en la orilla contraria pudo observar como un silueta negra desaparecía

Se giro rápidamente para saber que era lo que la sombra observaba y su corazón se detuvo al encontrarse con Aome y Shippo profundamente dormidos, habían estado desprotegidos, no se hubiera perdonado nunca si algo malo les hubiera ocurrido, no lo aceptaría jamás pero le tenía un gran cariño al pequeño Kitsune pues ahora era el mejor amigo de Rin, se acercó cautelosamente para no despertarlos, los levantó en brazos y volvió al campamento donde posiblemente estaría Inuyasha y los amigos de la miko

El silencio entre los presentes hacia que la tensión fuera más grande, observaban cada detalle y movimiento que realizaba el youkai, no pronunciaban ninguna palabra, la situación era cada vez más desesperante, la deposito suavemente entre las raíces del árbol y se giró para quedar de frente contra aquellos que lo veían – se puede saber que tanto están viendo – tras aquellas sutiles palabras todos sonrieron con nerviosismo y continuaron con sus actividades, decidió que no les comentaría nada hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó tranquilamente hasta que sintió un leve pesor sobre ella, bajo rápidamente su mirada y se encontró con su pequeño kitsune que al parecer había dormido placidamente, Shippo se giró sobre Aome y lentamente comenzó a despertar, se sentó sobre sus piernas y elevó su vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos cafés que tanto quería – Ohayou gazaimasu Shippo – la sonrisa que le dirigió fue suficiente para hacer entender al pequeño que nada de lo que había sucedido anoche era un sueño – Ohayou – respondió de igual forma – me quieres acompañar al río para bañarme, necesito de un protector y tú estarías bien para ese puesto – sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - ¿Yo? – Afirmo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y se levantaron

Veo que ya despertaron – Sango les sirvió el desayuno que consistía en unas bolitas de arroz y un poco de comida ninja – si… mmm… que rico – al parecer las nauseas ya habían comenzado a ceder y la miko podía digerir casi todo - ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru? – consultó al notar la ausencia de los hermanos – el amo Sesshoumaru se fue desde temprano, dijo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas – comentó tranquilamente Rin, al tiempo que devoraba otra bola de arroz – e Inuyasha está en el río, tratando de limpiarse las herid… - intento corregir lo que su bocota había dicho pero no pudo, Miroku había hablado de más – así que Inuyasha está herido, ¿me pueden decir porque? – pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar – porque el idiota de Sesshoumaru casi me mata anoche – farfulló el hanyou al tiempo que tomaba asiento para desayunar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solo espero que hagas bien lo que te acabo de decir, de lo contrario te aniquilare – una risa siniestra apareció en el rostro del sujeto frente suyo – no se preocupe señor, se hará tal y como lo pidió – acto seguido se retiro del lugar dejando solamente a Sesshoumaru y a Jacken en aquella extensión del bosque – amo bonito ¿ud. cree que es bueno confiar en ellos? – Dudaba mucho de que esos sujetos pudieran lograr la hazaña que su amo les había encomendado – cálmate Jacken si no lo logran los matare – concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que dejó petrificado a su acompañante – si ud. lo dice amo – cavilo entre sus pensamientos acerca de lo que su amo deseaba realizar pero el notarse completamente solo, lo hizo reaccionar y correr rápidamente para alcanzarlo

Amo, yo se que no es de mi incumbencia pero está seguro, no parecen listos y mucho menos fuertes – musitó pues con Sesshoumaru no se necesitaba decir las cosas con voz alzada, sus agudos oídos podían percibir cualquier ruido en un radio de 25 Km. – si no lo hacen bien, entonces él o yo los aniquilará, no les conviene fallar – ante esto Jacken suspiró lentamente, era cierto cualquiera de los dos lo haría así que no tenía de que preocuparse, ya más tranquilo decidió que no sería importante preocuparse, igual Sesshoumaru siempre sabía lo que hacía

Mientras en la mente del youkai mil cosas pasaban, primero la silueta con aquel extraño aroma que en la madrugada había estado observando a su mujer y al pequeño, su instinto le advertía que grandes situaciones vendrían y que debía protegerlos a todos, aunque no fuera de su gusto, pero eran los amigos de su miko y debía hacerlo, porque vaya que Aome poseía un carácter impulsivo y explosivo. Rápidamente decidió que pensaría en eso cuando estuviera un poco más enterado de lo que sucedía

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha termino de desayunar e informó que se adelantaría un poco para poder averiguar si había alguna aldea cerca – cuídala – le encargo al kitsune el cual le aseguro que lo haría, al parecer el pequeño había recuperado su entusiasmo – _Aome debió hablar con él_ – pensó mientras desaparecía en la espesura del bosque

No era mucho el tramo que llevaba cuando pudo percibir ligeros aromas a monstruos, no eran fuertes pero al parecer si muchos, se detuvo y sus ojos escarbaron a fondo el lugar donde se encontraba pero no detecto nada fuera de lo normal, le resto importancia y continuo su camino, pisaba con cuidado pues tenía la pequeña sensación de que le habían preparado una emboscada, salió tranquilamente del bosque y se volteo para observar nuevamente todo, había tenido la extraña sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar pero no había sucedido nada, bueno talvez solo era una falsa alarma, levo sus hombres y negó repetidamente continuando con su camino

Encontró una aldea no muy lejos del campamento pero tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba siendo observado, sus orbes doradas escudriñaron la aldea pero no había nada, preguntó en todas las casas de hospedaje hasta que logró convencer a una ancianita de que le diera tres habitaciones para poder pasar la noche a un precio muy convencional, claro que todo tenía una condición, rió divertido y acepto gustoso, en definitiva aquella noche sería buenísima

Le agradeció a la viejecilla y regresó presuroso al campamento, durante el trayecto había escuchado pequeños gritos que si se ponía a analizar parecían de dolor, buscó por el lugar por si era algún aldeano lastimado pero no encontró nada, continuó su marcha hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos, aunque la mirada gélida que le lanzó el youkai lo confundió – veo que aún estas vivo – musitó observando como el rostro de Inuyasha cambiaba de confusión a furia – feh! Ya quisieras verme muerto – espetó molesto, pero antes de que ambos pudieran siquiera sacar sus espadas, sus instintos los hicieron reaccionar ante la petición de la miko – QUIETOS – maldijeron por lo bajo los reflejos que poseían al tiempo que el resto de los presentes reía cautelosamente para no provocar el enojo del mayor de los Taisho

Ya regreso – Sesshoumaru se levantó rápidamente - ¿A dónde vas? – Giró la vista hasta Inuyasha y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con frialdad – no te importa – soltó y con una rápida mirada Jacken lo siguió – no tardes – fue lo único que pidió la miko antes de que éste desapareciera entre la arboleda

No llevaba prisa, tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sucedido para que Inuyasha aún siguiera con vida, una de ellas era de que posiblemente habían sido tan débiles que el hanyou había podido vencerlos y otra de que eran tan estúpidos que Inuyasha jamás se había percatado de su presencia, caminó lentamente entre los árboles hasta que algunos quejidos atrajeron todos sus sentidos hacia el lado izquierdo por el que andaban

Jacken reía nerviosamente mientras veía intermitentemente a su amo y los sicarios que Sesshoumaru había contratado – creo que no pudieron – balbuceó nervioso al observar como los cinco youkai se encontraban en diferentes lugares y posiciones, al parecer habían intentado hacer caer a Inuyasha en una trampa pero les había salido al revés cayendo ellos en ella – idiotas – fue lo único que comentó Sesshoumaru antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer – amo ¿los va a matar? – Preguntó inquieto Jacken logrando que el youkai frenará en seco su caminar, se giró y los observó fríamente a cada uno de ellos, los cinco youkai esperaban nerviosamente la decisión que tomará – son inferiores, no merecen la pena – giró sobre sus talones y continuó, pero su instinto lo obligó a ascender hasta la copa de un árbol, aquellos monstruos que había contratado se encontraban totalmente descuartizados y parte del bosque había desaparecido

Qué diablos – farfulló molestó mientras buscaba al culpable de aquello – veo que es usted muy fuerte – giró sus orbes hasta dar con un árbol un tanto alejado de aquel lugar – quien eres – cuestionó sin inmutarse – lo siento, mi nombre es Muzazo, señor Sesshoumaru – aquel dato llamó su atención – que quieres – no era de los que preguntaban entre conversación lo hacía directo y sin rodeos – veo que es usted muy directo, bueno solo le daré una advertencia – alzo una ceja y lo observó durante algunos instantes – cual – el sujeto que más parecía mujer sonrió y en un movimiento rápido se colocó frente a Sesshoumaru que no se perturbo – entréguenos la Perla de Shikon o su mujer y sus cachorros sufrirán – ante aquellas palabras su rostro se endureció aún más – no te atrevas – pero antes de que pudiera desenfundar a Tokiyin, el sujeto se esfumó

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keyla llevaba horas caminando sin probar un solo bocado a lo que su estómago comenzaba a provocar protesta – creo que tengo hambre – se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y se apretó fuertemente el estómago, Lince se sentó a su lado y la observaba detenidamente – veo que tú también – la pantera afirmo levemente y buscó algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar comida pero no había nada en cientos de kilómetros que no fueran árboles – me moriré de hambre – lloriqueo desconsoladamente, luego de aquella declaración un pesado sueño comenzó a apoderarse de sus sentidos que parecían rendirse, pero ella no se daría por vencida

Minutos después de haberse dormido un ligero aroma a pescado frito comenzó a inundar su ser, inconscientemente se levantó y se encaminó hasta donde se originaba el aroma, pero la pantera se interpuso en su camino – huele bien, vamos, no creo que nos nieguen comida, pero si lo hacen, se las robaremos – decía al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un brillo extraño, una gota resbaló por el cuello de Lince y negó rotundamente, pero fue entonces que noto como la chica ya se había adelantado y por bastante de aquel lugar, rápidamente se encaminó hasta darle alcance pero algo le decía que algo extraordinario y peligroso estaba a punto de ocurrir, talvez porque había vivido suficientes experiencias que ya conocía a que se referían sus presentimientos

Lince sabía que Keyla poseía algo poderoso pero también sabía que tenía una misión y esa era la de protegerla al menos hasta que ella pudiera conocer toda la verdad y sus poderes estuvieran despiertos en un cien por ciento, giró su vista hasta el ahora despejado cielo temiendo que aquello que tanto habían tratado de evitar con la sensei de la hanyou fuera a suceder…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, lo acepto, me atrasé y por mucho pero ténganme paciencia, estaba en los finales de la universidad y el trabajo por estas fechas se acumula, así que debía salir de eso, pero prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido pido disculpas a todos los lectores, especialmente a Denisse-Kagome

**Sesshoumaru.forever: **como no quería una invitación de tu funeral, actualice, se que te gusta y me alegro espero que esto sirva como una disculpa

**Kikyo-dono: **gracias por tu apoyo onee-chan, y te aseguró que lo haré, gracias por tus comentarios

**Jenny: **me alegra que te haya gusto, pues verás el cuento es una canción y es de Floricienta, ya era hora de que Shippo pudiera entender que siempre seguirá siendo querido y ahora también se sabe que Sesshoumaru le guarda un gran cariño, ves que tome en cuenta tu sugerencia, gracias

**Dulce: **lo siento, pero si me había atrasado, pero espero que esto te deje satisfecha hasta el próximo, no te preocupes estoy trabajando en el siguiente para que no esperes mucho, y te puedo asegurar que no dejaré este fic hasta que tenga final, fue el primer fic que escribí de Inuyasha y no lo dejaré por nada del mundo, tranquila lo continuaré pero tenme paciencia

**Hanna kenshina: **arigatou por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también

Bueno ahora si, me despido y espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, lo que quieran

Sayonara!!!!


	6. ¡¡Un encuentro emotivo?

OK, esta vez no me pueden matar, he tratado de no tardar mucho, así que siéntense y disfrútenlo (acabo de sonar a anuncio de tv jajaja)

**CAPITULO SEIS**

"**¿¿UN EMOTIVO ENCUENTRO??"**

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque al tiempo que su cabeza buscaba la respuesta a sus preguntas, sacudió su cabeza y pensó que lo mejor sería regresar con los demás para poder proteger a su mujer ya que dudaba mucho que Inuyasha pudiera hacerlo, giró sobre sus talones y en rápidos saltos desapareció del lugar

No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando un aroma desconocido inundo el lugar, sabia que era de un hanyou, así que mientras saltaba buscó al dueño del aroma, observó como el propietario se dirigía al campamento de Aome, maldijo por lo bajo y con rapidez cayó frente a aquel ser, Keyla iba tan ida que no se percato del ser que aterrizó frente a ella, hasta que colisiono contra él, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo – auch, eso me dolió – se quejó mientras sobaba su delicado traserito – pero que diab… - no puedo terminar pues al observar contra que había chocado toco su cuerpo se paralizó

Era increíble que existiera un ser como él, era un youkai por su aroma y apariencia pero lo que no lograba hacer que dejará de verlo era lo guapo que era – es hermoso – pensó mientras se ponía de pie sin apartar la vista de él, pero la consterno el darse cuenta de que la veía fija y fríamente - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó tímidamente pues aquel ser imponía con su sola presencia una autoridad que jamás comprendería – la pregunta aquí sería ¿Quién eres tú? – Ante aquel comentario Keyla se confundió – mi nombre es Keyla – observó nerviosamente como la veía de arriba abajo

¿A dónde crees que vas? – la confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica, Lince que acababa de llegar rápidamente se coloco frente a la chica – así que una pantera – musito Sesshoumaru – veo que no eres tan ingenua como imagine, si la pantera esta contigo esta bien – diciendo esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse al campamento – espera – grito más como reflejo que por razonamiento, con esto Sesshoumaru detuvo su marcha y la encaro – ¿Y ahora que le digo? – pensó al tiempo que buscaba una buena excusa del porque había dicho aquello, pero su estómago se encargo de sacarle del lío y hacerla pasar una vergüenza – lo siento, creo que tengo hambre – Sesshoumaru la observó indiferentemente y luego a Lince, volvió hacia el sendero y comenzó a caminar nuevamente

Keyla quería detenerlo pero no sabía como, deseaba que la ayudará a salir del bosque, ya estaba harta de andar de arriba para abajo y no encontrar la estúpida salida pero Lince la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la vista cuando notó que la pantera la empujaba en la misma dirección por la que había partido momentos antes aquel youkai – maldición, no me dijo su nombre – susurró molesta, notando que ya lo había alcanzado decidió que sería bueno entablar una conversación para hacer más ameno el camino y de paso conocerlo más - ¿Cómo encontraste a la pantera? - Aquello la atrajo a la realidad nuevamente

¿Ah? – Sesshoumaru la observó de soslayo y una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro – te he preguntado ¿Cómo encontraste a la pantera? – la chica observó al felino que caminaba con elegancia a su lado y luego al youkai – en una pelea – Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja sin dejar de caminar – mmm – el silencio que le siguió fue lo más incómodo

Me podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Inquirió nuevamente, le había tomando mucho tiempo reunir valor para preguntarle – Sesshoumaru – fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios – ya veo – dejó escapar un leve suspiró pues había temido que no le fuera a contestar – es tan fuerte, guapo, elegante, gallardo, es mi príncipe azul – pensó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, acto que no paso desapercibido por Lince pero había algo que Keyla no había notado y el felino si, sabía que si se enamoraba del Lord del Oeste terminaría sufriendo y era lo que menos deseaba

Decidió que por el momento haría lo que estuviera en sus manos (en este caso patas) para hacer que eso no sucediera, ella no había notado algo que él sí y eso podría desilusionarla mucho, debía ser precavido si sus suposiciones eran ciertas entonces la chica pronto tendría que dejar de pensar en él, aunque conociendo el carácter de la chica esta no se daría por vencida, vaya líos los que se armarían

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al campamento, Keyla se sorprendió por encontrar a humanos con él o serían sus sirvientes, pero una persona en especial atrajo su atención, una chica de cabello negro, tan negro como la noche que la veía curiosa, aparto rápidamente la vista y se fijo en lo extraño que resultaba ser el grupo – camina – fue la única palabra que le dirigió Sesshoumaru al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia ellos – hai – corrió para alcanzarlo pues se había atrasado un poco

El aroma de su príncipe y esa mujer mezclados no le gustaba, sentía que algo más que una simple amistad había entre ellos, Keyla había vivido toda su vida en el templo por lo que jamás le habían enseñado a comprender la mezcla de los aromas, pero de lo que si le habían hablado era de las marcas hechas por youkais para marcar a sus hembras – extraño – pensó Keyla – ¿Por qué ese dato ha venido a mi mente? – decidió no prestarte atención y entablar una conversación con aquellos seres

Hola – aquella voz la distrajo y la hizo voltear hacia su costado derecho y observó como esa humana se iba acercando lentamente hasta Sesshoumaru, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, apenas los había conocido pero estaba claro que no podía estar cerca de esa chica ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez – mi nombre es Aome – estiro su mano esperando que Keyla aceptará, la chica veía desconfiadamente la mano pero después de algunos segundos acepto el saludo y tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa. Justo cuando sus manos hicieron contacto un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de ambas y una corriente eléctrica se descargó por sus manos obligándolas a separarse

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto asustadamente la hanyou – no lo sé – contesto sinceramente Aome al tiempo que se veía la mano - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto por lo bajo Sesshoumaru, ella se giro y observó juguetonamente al youkai – hai – respondió logrando de esta manera que el susodicho soltará un suspiro y una cálida mirada se apoderará de su rostro – me alegro – el momento era perfecto para iniciar una de sus ideas pero no lo haría porque estaban todos los amigos de su mujer y sería loco hacerlo

Ahora que lo observaba todo con detalle faltaba algo, claro como no se dio cuenta antes, pero donde podría estar, no era que le importará simplemente era el hecho de que cuando él se iba era él quien quedaba a cargo del cuidado de su mujer – y el idiota de Inuyasha – cuestionó sin rodeos, Aome lo observó divertida – salió a traer más pescado – decía mientras señalaba la fogata vacía – bien – bueno al menos andaba haciendo algo útil, al observar que aquellos dos estaban en su mundo Sango decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con las presentaciones ellos

Mi nombre es Sango – aquello atrajo la atención de Keyla que había estado al pendiente de todos los movimientos de su príncipe y esa humana, le daba coraje observar el modo en que él la trataba – hola, soy Keyla – aquella chica si le caía bien – yo soy Shippo – decía el pequeño kitsune – mucho gusto pequeño – sintió un tirón de su haori, bajó la vista y contempló a una pequeña niña que la veía curiosa – dime linda – decía con ternura

¿Quién eres? – Cuestionó al tiempo que esbozaba una dulce mirada – mi nombre es Rin y él es el señor Jacken – decía señalando al sapo enano – que feo es el pobre tipo – pensó rápidamente – que tanto me ves – gruñó al notar la mirada de lastima que le daba la chica – nada – giró la vista y encontró unos ojos azules que la veían con fascinación – y tu q… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque este ya se le había adelantado

Pero que hermosa es usted, déjeme presentarme – decía al tiempo que tomaba sus manos entre las de él delicadamente – mi nombre es Miroku – al tiempo que una seductora sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y acto seguido la ceja de Sango comenzó a temblar levemente – Keyla le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo – las mejillas de la hanyou se tiñeron de un rojo pero no precisamente por el comentario del houshi más bien porque las mañas del monje acababan de hacer acto de presencia

Pero que m… - decía al tiempo que una vena aparecía sobre su frente, pero antes de que ella hiciera algo un enorme boomerang acababa de dejar noqueado al monje – perdónalo, es que esta así porque pronto será castrado – aquel comentario hizo reaccionar rápidamente al houshi de su inconciencia – pero Sanguito no soy yo, es culpa de mi mano maldita – la fulminante mirada que le dirigió la exterminadora lo dejo petrificado – si claro y yo soy una diosa – graso error, rápidamente Miroku le tomo las manos y la veía seriamente

Sanguito tu ya eres una diosa – aquello provoco un feroz sonrojo por parte de Sango y el silencio absoluto de parte de todos – lo que me gustaría saber es, que tan diosa serás en… - Shippo veía resignado la escena – acaso no aprende con tanto golpe – inquirió Sesshoumaru viendo de soslayo a su mujer – no lo sé – respondió alegremente mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del youkai – pero aprovechemos el momento y vayamos un ratito a hacer travesuras – decía seductoramente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, ante semejante confesión los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron desmesuradamente – Aome – definitivamente el embarazo era todo un caso, especialmente en ella

Pero dado el hecho de que la oferta sonaba tentadora, no dudo en aceptar sellando aquella petición con un fugaz beso. Justo cuando se disponían a marcharse un ruido en los arbustos atrajo la atención de todos, obligándolos a colocarse en posición de combate, Sesshoumaru se colocó delante de Aome pero al percibir el aroma que despedía aquel ser bufó molesto y maldijo por lo bajo; Aome sonrió pues ya sabía de quien se trataba, el youkai solamente podía hablar de una persona de ese modo, sujeto la mano de su amado entre la suya y sonrió seductoramente

Aquí están los peces – se detuvo en seco al notar como el ambiente se encontraba tenso - ¿Qué? – Todos suspiraron relajadamente y sonrieron, confundiendo al hanyou recién llegado pero el aroma de una persona en especifico llamo su atención, fue en ese momento que la vio - ¡¡TU?? – gritaron al mismo tiempo al verse, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes excepto dos que misteriosamente habían desaparecido

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, al fin nació la inspiración esta corto lo sé, pero era eso o nada así que me entenderán

**Dulce: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo aún cuando estuve mala, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncito, y ya ves como te lo prometí aquí esta, espero te guste, yo también espero poder volver a encontrarte en el MSN

**Ks: **jaja así veo, las dudas te han asaltado esta vez, pues veamos por cual empiezo, una relación con Naraku pues no estoy segura aún, el encuentro entre Inu y Keyla pues ya lo leíste, una relación entre esos dos pues definitivamente tendrás que esperar, ya ves que sus sentimientos no están precisamente sobre nuestro querido hanyou

**Fuoco baisse: **me tarde pero aquí esta, espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario

**Kikyodono:** no te burles onee-chan pero yo tampoco recuerdo que te escribe jajaja pues con respecto a los sicarios no son medidas desesperadas son precavidas, no sería bueno que Aome se enterará que él esta intentando asesinarlo, aparte ya ves que no funciono

**Jennifer-sesshoumaru: **no te preocupes que a mi no se me olvida quien es la novia de Sesshoumaru, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior y conforme al tiempo te entiendo a mí me pasa igual

**Zg13: **me alegra que te gustara y aquí el siguiente capítulo gracias por tu apoyo y pues no habías dejado pero me alegro de que lo hicieras


	7. Demostración de amor

Naa. Los lemons no son mi fuerte pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, no me maten por traerlo tan tarde pero créanme y como muchas de ustedes lo saben ahora no posee el momento para poner las caps como me gustarían gomen pero tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, esto del tiempo va para todos mis fics

**CAPITULO SIETE**

"**UNA DEMOSTRACION DE AMOR"**

Antes de que Aome y Sesshoumaru supieran que los hanyous se conocían desaparecieron rápidamente pues el youkai sabia que si no lo hacía en ese momento no tendría una nueva oportunidad, al menos no tan rápido, apretó la mano de la sacerdotisa consiguiendo con esto llamar su atención a lo que esta respondió sonriendo, en un ágil movimiento la tomo en brazos y desapareció del lugar

Ya adentrados en el bosque caminaron sin hablar, en aquellos momentos no eran necesarias las palabras, el silencio no era incómodo al contrario los hacían sentirse impacientes pues ambos sabían lo que deseaba el otro, prontamente llegaron a un hermoso claro e inmediatamente Aome se dirigió al río cercano a la catarata que se encontraba en ese lugar y tocó delicadamente el tan vital líquido, Sesshoumaru la veía enternecido pero su cuerpo y corazón demandaban la atención de la sacerdotisa; lentamente Aome se levanto y lo observó detenidamente, definitivamente le debía mucho a Kami, el tenerlo a su lado era lo más increíble que le pudiera pasar, lo amaba como jamás imagino que podría amar, ahora que comparaba ni siquiera a Inuyasha había amado con tanto fervor

Giró su vista hasta la cueva que estaba próxima y sonrió lujuriosamente, observó de soslayo a su amado taiyoukai y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta aquel lugar mientras Sesshoumaru la veía divertido, era increíble que aún cuando no dijese nada ella supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, camino sin prisas y sonrió abiertamente, por ser un demonio su velocidad era mucho más rápida por lo cual rápidamente la abrazo por detrás y comenzó a besar dulcemente su cuello subiendo hasta llegar a su oído, aquel acto provoco un escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica que reaccionó tal y como él lo esperaba, ya dentro de la cueva todo fue más fácil, estando lejos de otras esencias y presencias, Sesshoumaru la besó con pasión y amor refrenado por tanto tiempo

Poco a poco la recostó en el suave pasto que crecía y con delicadeza la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, prosiguieron con aquella danza tan exótica entre sus lenguas que luchaban afanosas entre ellas por recorrer la boca del otro, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno pero ambos en acuerdo mental decidieron hacerlo lento, igual ahora contaban con todo el tiempo que quisieran, Aome le sonrió pícaramente y posó sus manos sobre el bien formado pecho del youkai. Sesshoumaru se volvió a posesionar de los delicados labios de la miko al tiempo que sus manos inician un recorrido experto en el cuerpo de su mujer, aquel roce provocaba que todo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa quemará de pasión y excitación. Dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre de la blusa que portaba la sacerdotisa, ahora que el tiempo había pasado la chica ya no portaba aquel extraño kimono al contrario ahora le gustaba más como era su vestimenta, la blusa que llevaba contenía un cierre en la parte delantera de color melón junto a una falda beige con paletones, mientras sus bocas seguían aquella situación rítmica sus manos comenzaron a deslizar lentamente el cierre hasta dejar al descubierto el pecho de la chica cubierto únicamente por el sujetador, de igual manera comenzó a trazar un camino imaginario por todo el cuerpo de Aome que respondía rápidamente en leves gemidos, bajo aún más y se encontró con la falda, por el momento no le molestaba, deseaba disfrutar de ella lo más que pudiera

Con delicadeza y maestría Aome despojó a Sesshoumaru de su armadura y casi inmediatamente despejo su cubierto y bien formado torso, Abandonó suavemente la boca de la miko para bajar por su cuello, lentamente recorrido su suave piel y se detuvo en aquel lugar que marcaba que era suya, jamás olvidaría esa noche, lamió por algunos momentos, logrando que Aome emitiera blandos gemidos por el tibio contacto de su lengua, continuó en aquel lugar por algunos segundos más antes de morderlo con delicadeza provocando una explosión de placer en la miko, ella no sabía que era lo que hacía pero cada vez que sucedía tenía la misma reacción, era como si esa marca se hubiera vuelto una parte sensible de placer que solamente Sesshoumaru podía provocarle

Mientras tanto la sacerdotisa se encontraba jugando con los largos y bien cuidados cabellos de su amado, las sensaciones que le incitaba eran innumerables e increíblemente excitantes, poco a poco las manos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo de su amada, cada curva era delineada y era conocida aún sin verla, comenzó a descender un poco más hasta llegar al medio de los pechos de la chica y bufó molesto por la prenda, sonrió y con un rápido corte se deshizo de ella, Aome veía divertida la escena, sabía que tanta vestimenta le molestaba pero era necesaria para crear ambiente en momentos como esos. Sesshoumaru conocía muy bien el porque Aome usaba tanto vestido y se lo agradecía, pero a veces, solo a veces le gustaría que no lo hiciera, observó maravillado como el cuerpo de su amada comenzaba a cambiar, talvez los cambios aún no eran visibles para los humanos pero para él que era youkai y que conocía a la perfección a Aome sabía que partes de su anatomía habían comenzado a dar muestras claras de su transformación

Rió bajo y descendió hasta atrapar con su boca el erecto pezón de la chica, mientras que su mano jugaba con el otro, primero lo lamió, succionó y mordisqueó, Aome se arqueaba suavemente hacia él, produciendo cada vez más placer en ella, cuando sintió que ya no podría más, Sesshoumaru cambió de posición y repitió la misma acción con el otro, el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a perlarse en sudor, cosa que atraía notablemente la atención del youkai y aunque su cuerpo le clamaba que apurara las cosas, decidió que lo haría lentamente, decidió detenerse un tiempo para que Aome pudiera tranquilizarse, las cosas apenas y estaban comenzando

Cuando la respiración de la chico se hubiera normalizado Sesshoumaru sonrió pervertidamente cosa que llamó la atención de Aome, al menos eso le dejaba claro que disfrutaría de esa noche como ninguna otra, pero decidió que por el momento debía ser ella quien tuviera que hacer el primer movimiento así que lentamente se levanto y quedo sentada frente a él, se acerco lentamente y se apodero de aquellos labios que la volvían loca, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, las manos de Sesshoumaru recorrían la espalda de la chica que suspiraba entre los besos, deslizo sus manos hasta el pecho del chico y comenzó a dibujar invisibles círculos alrededor de él, aquel pequeño tacto parecía quemar por dentro al youkai, lentamente descendió por el cuello del chico que emitía ligeros gruñidos, con suavidad obligó a Sesshoumaru a recostarse y lentamente recorrió cada centímetro de su torso con su boca

Sus manos descendieron hasta la unión del cinturón y la halo lentamente, cada movimiento que ella hacía era como una llaga en su cuerpo, si seguía hasta donde tenía planeado pensar no iba a poder tener control sobre él a pesar de que su mente le decía que debía hacer algo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, al menos no a sus peticiones, Aome podía ver la lujuria y pasión que poco a poco iban apoderándose de Sesshoumaru, así que aprovecho y con delicadeza comenzó a deshacerse de la parte inferior del haori de su amado, la respiración del taiyoukai cada vez era más irregular, así que sabiendo lo que sucedería si no la detenía, decidió bloquear el jueguito de la chica, se levantó hasta quedar sentado y le sonrió a Aome la cual lo veía expectante por la interrupción, lentamente se acerco a su oído y con voz ronca le susurró algo que tiño las mejillas de la miko, la cual sonrió y detuvo sus movimientos

Nuevamente Sesshoumaru tomó el control de la situación, aquellas sutiles caricias y gemidos inundaron la cueva por algún tiempo hasta que ambos quedaron sin nada que los cubriera, Sesshoumaru admiró la belleza de Aome, su piel blanca, suave y tibia, sus mejillas rosadas por la excitación, su cabello alborotado, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, ella siempre lo hacía sentir que cada ocasión era única, él se inclinó y deposito un suave beso sobre el vientre ya algo abultado de la miko, logrando la reacción casi inmediata de los cachorros, ambos sonrieron y observaron nuevamente el lugar que acunaba el fruto de su amor, lentamente el taiyoukai deslizo sus manos por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad, aquel lugar que albergaba un sin fin de sensaciones, lentamente comenzó a acariciar aquel lugar, logrando que Aome arqueará de vez en cuando la espalda y los gemidos aumentarán paulatinamente, podía oler cuan excitada se encontraba la chica y eso lo hacía sentir cada vez más deseoso por culminar el acto pero todo debía ser a su debido tiempo, Aome sentía que todo el cuerpo le quemaba, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, aquel mar de sensaciones era único, sentía que casi podía llegar al límite pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Sesshoumaru detuvo su acto, lentamente logro colocarse sobre sus antebrazos y lo observó algo curiosa, quería saber el motivo por el cual se había detenido pero los dorados de su amado le indicaron que pronto vendría más y debía estar preparada

Y con esto pudo sentir como algo húmedo recorría su intimidad, no pudo ahogar aquellos gemidos de placer, era totalmente agradable sentir como la recorría por dentro sin obviar ningún detalle, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en una amena concentración, aquel lugar delicado era realmente maravilloso, su lengua la recorría por completo y el escuchar como la chica reaccionaba lo hacía sentir cada vez más desesperación pero así como había sido siempre logró dominar aquellas sensaciones y continuar, cuando sintió que la chica estaba preparada se detuvo y lamió sus labios, giró sus dorados hacia ella y la besó con pasión pero un pequeño gruñido hizo que detuvieran el beso, al parecer ahora era el turno de Aome, puesto que sus manos se encontraban masajeando el miembro ya erecto del taiyoukai, lentamente voltearon papeles y ahora era ella quien se encontraba sobre él, lentamente cambio sus manos por su boca y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua, Sesshoumaru no podía poner en claro su mente aquel placer le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, lentamente Aome detuvo sus movimientos y se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente, en acuerdo mental Sesshoumaru se recostó sobre la chica, ya era hora de aplacar aquel sentimiento que tenía, lentamente comenzó a entrar en Aome, la tibieza de su intimidad hacia más gratificante el momento, al principio fue lento pero poco a poco las embestidas fueron tomando velocidad, Aome movía rítmicamente sus caderas acoplándose perfectamente al vaivén que había iniciado Sesshoumaru

Cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella la hacia sentir desfallecer, habían perdido la noción del tiempo pero tampoco les importaba, Aome entrelazo sus piernas a la cadera de Sesshoumaru dándole una mejor entrada, los espasmos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica que al igual que Sesshoumaru se encontraban perlados en sudor, las oleadas de placer iban aumentando rápidamente pero especialmente en Aome, en un segundo todo desapareció, todo se quedo en silencio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un último gemido de placer se escuchó por toda la cueva. Ella había llegado al clímax y el podía sentir perfectamente como ese líquido caliente lo envolvía, pero él continuo con las embestidas que aumentaron nuevamente hasta que él libero dentro de ella su esencia

Sesshoumaru se dejo caer suavemente sobre ella, ambos sonrieron y Sesshoumaru la abrazo protectoramente, la beso nuevamente y hubieran continuado de no ser porque el cansacio se hizo presente en Aome, posiblemente fuera por el embarazo así que el taiyoukai guardo sus ganas y acuno a su mujer para que pudiera dormir, al tiempo que salía de ella para que pudiera colocarse en una mejor posición para descansar, observó a su amada hasta que pudo notar que se encontraba totalmente dormida, su respiración era tranquila, así que decidió que podía él también hacer lo mismo, casi nunca podía dormir tranquilo y ésta era una muy buena oportunidad

Con este pensamiento ambos se entregaron al conciliador sueño y dejaron que una vez más sus sueños e ilusiones se apoderaran de sus mentes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No tengo perdón, lo se, pero he tenido una de cosas que hacer, primero estuvieron los parciales de la universidad en los que cabe decir que salí bien, luego tuve las comprobaciones de lectura, ahora estoy en una semana de relajamiento y ya la otra semana vuelven los parciales otra vez

Ahome23: compita me alegra que me dejarás tu review, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace leerlo, realmente son muy halagadoras tus palabras, domo arigato, y por cierto no andas tan perdida en tus deducciones, eres buena detective a lo mejor y pruebas trabajar de eso

twindpd1: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, ojala y este capitulo también

Shi-Mae: tu ten paciencia, ya veras lo que sucederá y en cuanto a tener secuestrado a sexymaru tienes razón, tengo la ligera sospecha de que he hablado contigo mmmm, de averiguarlo tengo

Jennifer-sesshoumaru: no lo tenía olvidado, simplemente no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo a la pc, pero acá esta, lo prometido es deuda, espero que el cap te guste jejeje, y con eso de cómo es ahora, pues hazte ideas de cómo la voy a poner jajaja

Ks: jajaja tranquila chica, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, se que me he tardado y te lo había prometido para antes, pero sabes porque no podía, hice todo lo que pude y acá esta el cap, espero te guste y nos hablamos luego por el MSN

Fuoco Baisse: no te imaginas como me alegro tu review y gracias por tu apoyo, talvez tengas razón y acá esta, pero tenme compasión, no soy buena con esto de los lemons, hago lo que puedo

TLAP: querían conti, pues aca esta y gracias por tu comentario jejeje

naty-chan: me alegra que te guste el fic y pues los nombres me han gustado gracias, con respecto a lo otro, pues ten paciencia pronto veras que sucede, claro que la pareja principal seran siempre SesshxKag pero eso no implica que existan ciertas circunstancias jajaja

Bueno, hasta acá, este cap, espero tener listo el otro lo más rápido posible así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sayonara!!!


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados, Recuerdos

**No tengo perdón, por el increíblemente LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO tiempo que no he actualizado y aunque les diera miles de excusas eso no cambiaría las cosas**

**Solamente quiero pedir disculpas y espero que con este capítulo puedan compensarle la espera**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi; pero los personajes OCC si son completamente de MI propiedad jajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

"**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, RECUERDOS"**

Mientras algunos disfrutaban del amanecer, ciertos hanyous se mantenían lanzándose miradas fortuitas – acaso no se casan – comentó una cansada Sango al dúo

- No – contestaron al unísono, la castaña suspiro derrotada, desde la tarde del día anterior estaban así, que acaso no podían comportarse como personas civilizadas y no como niñatos de cinco años

- ¿Dónde estarán la señorita Aome y Sesshoumaru? – Murmuró Miroku llamando la atención de todos los presentes – no sé, peor segura estarán bien - contesto Jacken restándole importancia

- Quizás estén encargando más cachorros – medito el houshi pero al sentir la mirada fulminante de Keyla decidió guardarse el resto de sus comentarios, no fuera a ser que terminara muerto y aun sin dejar herederos, eso no, antes dejaba mínimo doce hijos

La hanyou se encontraba totalmente molesta por el comentario pero no lograba comprenderlo del todo, suspiro y medito que posiblemente debieron haberle dado más clases de historias humana y demoníaca antes de que todo esto sucediera

- Feh!, da igual tengo hambre – se levanto de su lugar, sacudió sus ropas y se perdió entre los árboles, todos quedaron en completo silencio, sabían que aunque Inuyasha lo negara a el le dolía que ella estuviera con su hermano y eso mantenía preocupado al resto del equipo

- Pobre Inuyasha – comentó Shippo observando el lugar por donde el hanyou había desaparecido, le tenía un gran aprecio y verlo en ese estado lo mantenía triste

- Será mejor alistar todo para cuando regrese – comentó sango para desaparecer el tenso ambiente que se había formado, todos afirmaron y soltaron un débil suspiro ante todo lo que había ocurrido en los pocos días que llevaban de reencontrarse

- Señorita Sango ¿Puedo ayudar? – Preguntó alegremente Rin, a lo que la exterminadora afirmó levemente con la cabeza, la pequeña hizo un gesto hacia Ah y Uh para que las acompañaran

- ¿Vienes? – Consulto la castaña a Keyla que no se había movido de donde estaba, la chica salió de sus pensamientos y se vieron por escasos segundos

- Si, claro – articulo rápidamente y se levanto para seguirlos, siendo seguidos de cerca por Lince; prontamente Miroku y Jacken, este ultimo siendo llevado a rastras pro el primero, se encaminaron para alcanzar a Inuyasha y ayudarlo con el desayuno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro logrando que frunciera levemente el seño, se removió en su lugar intentando no dejar de dormir pero le fue imposible ya que los traviesos haces de luz la habían despertado, observó a su lado y pudo ver con detenimiento el rostro relajado del Lord del Oeste

Le fascinaba verlo así, tan calmado, sin preocupaciones, sin máscaras, solamente él; cuanto agradecía a la vida la oportunidad que le brindaba de poder estar al lado del ser que más amaba, aún cuando había sufrido mucho el destino le había sabido recompensar todas y cada una de sus lagrimas

Al sentir los movimientos de la miko en su fallido intento por soltarse abrió lentamente los ojos y la observó totalmente importunada por no haber logrado su cometido sin despertarlo

- Buen día – saludo al tiempo que le daba un delicado beso – buenos días – contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eran esos pequeños momentos que Sesshoumaru atesoraba como ningún otro

Se levantaron y decidieron tomar un relajante baño en el cercano río; el día era simplemente perfecto y a los cachorros parecía gustarles el ambiente pues no paraban de moverse, Sesshoumaru se encontraba jugando con ellos, puso sus manos sobre el ya algo abultado vientre de la chica, moviéndolas en diferentes direcciones a lo que los cachorros intentaban seguir

En eso estaban hasta que el estomago de Aome solicito ser llenado y para felicidad de muchos con comida normal

- Será mejor que regresemos – informó la miko sin dejar de sonreír ante el gesto encaprichada de Sesshoumaru, quien se sentó sobre una roca y se cruzo de brazos, Aome lo observó detenidamente por completo y se detuvo en sus brazos, aquel brazo perdido para ser exacto

Recordó que había sido un regalo que no había querido aceptar de primas a primeras, era muy orgulloso y definitivamente aquello había sido lo más difícil que había hecho y posiblemente fuera de ahí que comenzarán a sentir algo el uno por el otro

Sesshoumaru persiguió el objeto que su mujer veía inquisitivamente y enarco una ceja, a pesar de haberle preguntado varias veces como lo había conseguido, la chica parecía un ataúd que no diría nada – ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Cuestionó, talvez agarrándola de sorpresa pudiera saberlo

Aome levanto la vista y lo observó sin mover un solo músculo, los recuerdos de aquel día seguían frescos en su mente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--FLASH BACK--&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Aome se encontraban recorriendo una aldea en compañía de Rin; Jacken y Ah-Uh se habían quedado en el claro cercano para no levantar la alarma, ambas deseaban darle un buen regalo al plateado por todo cuanto había hecho por ellas y habían decidido devolverle aquel brazo _

_- Señorita Aome, creo que este es el último ingrediente – comentó alegre la pequeño mientras levantaba una hierba especial, la chica sonrió y se acerco hasta la vendedora para poder comprarlo_

_Una vez obtenido todas las especies que necesitaba se devolvieron hasta el claro, pero justo en la entrada decidieron que aprovechando el viaje llevarían algo para el almuerzo, luego de comprar lo necesario encaminaron sus pasos hasta llegar con Jacken_

_Sesshoumaru había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores completamente sola, unas pequeñas dudas estaban asaltando su cabeza más seguido de lo normal, el leve olor a jazmines que emanaba del cuerpo de Aome no le hacía mucho bien que digamos_

_Había que aceptarlo, él era un macho de potencial y llevaba tiempo que no estaba con una hembra y ella parecía estar en época de celo, y las cosas se podían ponían peores en la noche, antes de que todos se despertarán debía tomar un frío baño en el río_

_Mientras tanto Aome y Rin se encontraban dentro de la cabaña creando el sello necesario y colocando las cosas en su debido lugar, debía conjurar a un buscado de objetos del otro mundo para poder encontrar su brazo, Rin se había quedado afuera esperando a que ella terminara_

_Una vez terminado todo, inicio por recitar el conjuro, al cabo de unos segundos el fuego de las antorchas que se encontraban dentro de la cabaña se agrandaron y a pesar de que la cabaña se encontraba completamente cerrada un fuerte viento azoto el lugar, Aome ni se inmuto al contrario continuó con el conjuro_

_El viento se calmo y frente a ella apareció la sombra de alguien que por su posición sería de la edad mayor, sonrió agradecido – quiero que encuentres el brazo del Lord del Oeste que se perdió en la batalla entre la espada Souunga y los hermanos Taisho – dicho esto la sombra asintió levemente y desapareció de la misma forma en la que apareció_

_Aome no dejo su posición, sentada en el centro del conjuro y con las manos en forma de oración, espero alrededor de unos cinco minutos cuando el viento volvió a aparecer, sonrió de lado y continuó esperando, la sombra se posiciono frente a ella y se agacho dejando el brazo _

_La miko agradeció en silencio y la sombra desapareció, la chica suspiró aliviada puesto que aquel conjuro consumía sus energías espirituales al por mayor, tomo aquel brazo y se levanto, antes de salir de aquel sitio, realizo otro conjuro y el lugar quedo completamente vació y limpio, sin rastros de que algo hubiera sucedido_

_Salió y encontró a la pequeña que observaba entretenida el despejado cielo, sonrió y se encamino llamando la atención de Rin que corrió para alcanzarla, durante el trayecto de regreso le hizo prometer a la protectora de Sesshoumaru que no comentarían nada de cómo había logrado aquello _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-- END FLASH BACK --&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya que si había sido agotador pero había valido la pena, aún así no le iba a contestar, eso era un regalo y se supone que uno nunca dice como, ni donde lo consiguió, sonrió perversamente y giró sus ojos ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta

Sesshoumaru contó mentalmente al notar el rumbo y carácter que había tomado la chica, se haría la difícil y estaba demás decir que no le sacaría nada, no es que no estuviera feliz de tenerlo, aunque al principio hubiera sido un problema ahora lo agradecía infinitamente

- Es hora de regresar – soltó Aome al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el campamento, su estómago cada vez se volvía más exigente y no quería que los cachorros pasaran hambre pero al parecer el youkai se encontraba en plan de no hacerlo

Se giró sobre sus talones y lo observó – no le veo la prisa – argumentó sin cambiar su actitud y menos aquel rostro de arrogancia que tenía, la miko enarco una ceja y no pudo disimular el semblante de confusión

- Sesshoumaru deben estar preocupados por nosotros y aparte me estoy muriendo del hambre – sentenció caprichosamente, aquel gesto siempre lograba descolocar al Lord y terminaba cediendo a todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, movió la cabeza negativamente y se levanto

- Bien, vamos – no podría negarle nada y auqneu quisiera tampoco lo haría, era extraño el poder que ella poseía sobre él, lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo sabía y por eso se aprovechaba aunque en algunas ocasiones los papeles se invertían

La chica sonrió y espero hasta que estuvo a su lado, lo tomo del brazo y sonrió; tomó a la miko en brazos y comenzó el retorno al campamento, pasando por encima de las copas de los árboles, sino fuera porque si no comía les perjudicaría a los cachorros, hubiera tomado el camino más largo para volver

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Vamos Inuyasha, ya tenemos suficiente – indicó el houshi al notar los treinta peces recolectados, pero el chico parecía no prestarle atención, al menos no toda su atención, sabía que una parte de ella se encontraba con una joven de cabellera negra y dulce sonrisa

- no lo creo – contestó poco convencido, el houshi suspiro por décima vez, el pescar en cierta manera lo hacía liberarse de las tenciones, solo esperaba que realmente para cuando terminara estuviera relajado

Un poco más alejadas, las chicas ya tenían todo preparado para el pescado que debían traer los chicos – listo – exclamo una alegre Keyla al observar que el fuego estaba en su máximo punto

- Que bien – exclamó feliz la pequeña Rin mientras saltaba por todo el lugar – esa niña da miedo – pensó Jacken intentando no alarmarse con cada grito de euforia que la pequeña profería

- Me pregunto si los hijos del amo Sesshoumaru serán así – rápidamente a su mente acudieron imágenes que realmente no le agradaban en lo absoluto, se abrazo a si mismo y se automotivo para pensar que no seria así

- Espero que no – suspiro pesadamente y se encamino hacia las raíces de un viejo árbol cercano para poder descansar, pero el peso de algo sobre él lo hizo probar la tierra y recordar una situación semejante en la cual el hanyou era el protagonista

Se levanto velozmente y se preparo para aniquilar a aquel osado que se había atrevido a pisarlo, pero la mirada fulminante de Sesshoumaru y la nerviosa de Aome le indicaron que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían estampado en el suelo

Bajo su báculo cautelosamente e hizo una reverencia, lentamente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la pareja – amito bonito, me alegro que regresarán – bajo la cabeza reverenciado ahora a su nueva ama

- Que raro es esto – medito el sapo, Aome le devolvió el gesto con una dulce sonrisa mientras Sesshoumaru la depositaba en el suelo, aparto la vista de su sirviente para observar a Rin jugando con una mariposa

- Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño – aclaró la miko, hacia mucho tiempo que estaba con él y apresar de su expresión fría, ella sabía que él guardaba un gran cariño hacia la pequeña y a su sirviente aunque casi nunca lo demostrase

- Amo Sesshoumaru – grito la pequeña al tiempo que subía sus manos y las agitaba en forma de saludo, corrió alegremente hacia el gran youkai que la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa

– Hola – el permanecer tanto tiempo con Aome estaba comenzando a deshacer la capa de hielo que había puesto para que nadie pudiera notar sus sentimientos

- La señorita Keyla y el joven Inuyasha ya se conocían – comento inocentemente la pequeña, aquel simple comentario atrajo la atención de los mayores quienes se vieron de reojo y luego todo a su alrededor, el ambiente que se había formado era tenso y eso mantenía inquieta a la miko

Un reconocido aroma llego hasta donde Keyla se encontraba – ese aroma – susurró mientras una tierna sonrisa surcaba su rostro que inmediatamente cambio a uno molesto, se levanto de su lugar para observar y saludar al dueño de sus sueños

- Hola – saludo Sango lozanamente a los recién llegados – siéntense, pronto estará la comida – dicho esto continuo con su afanosa tarea de mantener el fuego como debía

- Hola – contestaron al unísono y al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, Aome no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que cierta chica veía con recelo la escena debido a que la miko llevaba del brazo a Sesshoumaru

- Te digo que nos harán falta Miroku – las voces y los movimientos tras los arbustos llamaron la atención de todos – Inuyasha yo creo que trajimos demasiados – contradijo Miroku viendo sorprendido la cantidad de pescados que traían

Cuando estaban cercanos al grupo un conocido olor lleno los pulmones de Inuyasha y una sonrisa surco su rostro, apuró el paso hasta poder contemplarla minuciosamente, estaba sentada observando curiosa donde él se encontraba

- Cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba – aquel comentario tan sarcástico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin despegar la vista de Aome frunció el seño y calló, no era necesario ser hanyou o tener poderes sobrenaturales para saber quien había proferido aquella frase

- Feh! No molestes – sin esperar respuesta alguna camino hasta la fogata y se sentó pasándole el alimento a la castaña para que los cocinará

Shippo se encontraba sentado en el regazo de la miko al tiempo que hablaban sobre temas triviales, Sango por su parte intentaba hacer que Miroku no hiciera alguna de sus famosas mañas, Rin aún seguía persiguiendo a la mariposa al tiempo que Jacken y Ah-Un la cuidaban

Aunque Jacken nunca lo aceptará también le había tomado un gran cariño a la pequeña que desde hacia ya tres años los acompañaba, sabía que pronto crecería y entonces sería toda una mujer, se casaría y sería feliz; muchas veces Jacken terminaba llorando cuando pensaba en aquellas cosas y muchas veces él se había visto contemplando el firmamento pensando en que pronto su pequeña "hija" crecería

Sesshoumaru prosiguió con su recorrido y se topo con la mirada fija de Keyla, esa hanyou al parecer se quedaría con ellos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por cuanto tiempo, tampoco le importaba

- Ven – aquel sutil llamado que solo su mujer tenía le lleno los sentidos, atrayendo su vista hacia ella, camino lentamente y se sentó a su lado, no se había percatado de cuanto esa chica lo había ablando y lo peor es que tampoco sabía desde cuando lo había hecho, posiblemente desde que la conociera pero era hasta ese preciso momento en que lo comprendió

Recibió el pescado ya frito que le ofreció y comenzó a comerlo con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, Aome lo observó de soslayo y rió, él nunca cambiará y estaba bien, así lo amaba

Keyla observaba molesta aquella escena, pero no entendía porque se sentía así, aún no lo comprendía, pero de algo estaba segura, Aome no le simpatizaba mucho que digamos; Lince que se encontraba a su lado, veía la escena intentando pensar en la manera de dirigir los sentimientos de su protegida hacia otro ser

Al parecer la platinada no había notado dos pequeños detalles que unían a la miko con el Lord del Oeste, aunque si lo analizaba eran tres detalles que Keyla estaba pasando por alto, observó a todos detenidamente mientras continuaba desayunando, ya después vería como haría para llevar a cabo su plan

Por azares del destino, Keyla e Inuyasha tomaron al mismo tiempo el último pescado – suéltalo – aquella voz tan autoritaria la molesto, acaso no conocía los modales y la caballerosidad, por lo visto no – no lo haré – no se quedaría con hambre por culpa de su propio ego

- Yo lo tome primero – retó Inuyasha intentando quitárselo pero definitivamente la chica tenía fuerza

- No, fui yo – corrigió, halando con más fuerza hacia ella, fue así como comenzaron nuevamente a discutir, todos excepto la pareja suspiraron con resignación pues al parecer entre esos dos la paz no existiría

Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja ante la infantil pelea que estaba presenciando – niños – musitó restándole importancia, se recostó sobre el gran tronco del frondoso árbol que se encontraba tras de él pero algo extraño lo hizo abrir sus orbes doradas para encontrarse con unos color chocolate que conocía perfectamente

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se percato de que ella se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, ni siquiera la había sentido o notado, era confirmado, estando a su lado todas sus defensas bajaban

Elevo la vista y la observó en silencio, era simplemente hermosa – quiero pescado – un sonrisa de arrogancia pinto su rostro – de acuerdo – dicho esto la levanto y la acomodo a su lado, se levanto y con paso firme se dirigió a los "niños"

Tan metidos estaban en la pelea que cuando se percataron Sesshoumaru ya había tomado el pescado, Inuyasha se levanto molesto por la forma en que el youkai se había comportado

- Es mío – reto Inuyasha, su hermano ladeo el rostro y le miró sin inmutarse – no es para mí baka – Inuyasha se quedo callado pues no comprendía para quien era, cuando notó que Aome recibía gustosamente el alimento, olvido su molestia y sonrió de igual manera

Aunque al principio Keyla no dijo nada, en un momento fugaz también se había levantado quedando al lado de Inuyasha, no le hubiera molestado que Sesshoumaru lo tomará para él pero dárselo a esa humana era inaceptable

- Es mío – refutó increíblemente molesta llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de cierto houshi que comenzaba a formular ideas, algo o posiblemente correctas de los cambiantes caracteres de la chica

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pues ya ven como están pasando las cosas, a partir de ahora comenzarán a darse todos los problemas, en cuanto a la relación de Inuyasha y Keyla pues podría ser, aunque no estoy segura, los cachorros nacerán pronto no se desesperen, pero tengan paciencia Aome apenas tienes cinco meses**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído el fic y especialmente a aquellas me dejan su comentario **

**Brenda jet aime: me alegra que te gustara, nunca he sido buena en cuanto a los lemons pero creo que me hago el quite jejeje**

**Azul: me emociona tanto que te guste y gracias por tu comentario**

**Ahome23: compita del alma, donde te has metido, mira que no te encuentro, en parte porque yo tampoco me conecto, claro que nos las echamos, tú nomás dime cuando que yo llego jajaja me alegra que te gustaría, pues andas adelantada como siempre**

**Jennifer-sesshoumaru: tareas, yo se que es eso, especialmente porque ahorita me encuentro en los finales de la facultad y estoy feliz, al menos podré descansar un poco y voy a aprovechar para sacar inspiración**

**Naty-chan: creo que tú serás la primera en querer ahorcarme por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero ya ves que la facultad no me lo permite, talvez ahorita pueda hacer algo, no prometo nada**

**Neh, pues espero no tardar con la siguiente pero dependerá, gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, cuanto deseen**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, sayonara xp**


End file.
